Unknowing
by Floofeymarshmallow
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive. Being brought up as a boy should have made things less complicated, right? Contains Female!Ciel SebCiel
1. Chapter 1

**This was something I thought would be interesting, and I came up with it instantly.**

* * *

><p>At the raw age of eighteen, Young Master Ciel, and Lady Elizabeth were wed. The two were expecting it, as the marriage had been arranged for them at birth. Though, this story has quite a twist to it. The young master that the servants of the Phantomhive household admired, was actually a female.<p>

Her gender was hidden from the world so that she would be able to take on the family name, and run the company. Lady Elizabeth was aware of the situation, as she was the other's cousin, and she had to know that she shouldn't expect any sort of heterosexual relationship from the other. Elizabeth had quite some time to prepare for the marriage, and knew what she had to do. She had to be the girl's wife, and pretend nothing was wrong.

There was only one problem with the arranged marriage. After Ciel had returned from the worst month of her life's history, she had brought her butler dawned in black clothing. The contract had indeed been completed. Though, the butler had wanted to keep his young master with him by his side. Only he was truly in love with her.

Ciel was in love with her butler also. They both had a very closed off relationship. They did love each other with quite a passion, though when Elizabeth had moved into the Phantomhive manor, things did change. The girl did not know of her 'husband's' relationship with the butler. They took necessary precaution to make sure the girl did not find out about the relationship.

Ciel would stay up later than Elizabeth. Since the girl did not require anything sexual, seeming as the other was also female, she went to bed fairly early. This allowed Ciel to be able to sneak away to Sebastian's room. She would only lay with him. They had told each other they were both not ready for anything sexual just yet. They wanted to be sure of the consequences of their actions before they did something drastic.

One morning, Elizabeth was ranting on about a dress she saw in some shop window that she had wanted.  
>"It would just look darling, don't you think? The satin bow was perfect! Maybe we could dress you in a dress too, sometime. I could take you to a ball and say your my friend visiting from Paris." Elizabeth rambled. Ciel paid no attention. She was too busy thinking about Sebastian, and what they would be doing that night. The butler was a skillful as ever, and the girl was thinking about them trying to have their first sexual encounter together.<p>

"Do you think we could go out today, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked. Ciel actually considered it.

"Sebastian, what is my schedule for today." The lord asked.

"Today you have a meeting with the manager in charge of the manufacturing at your warehouse in France. Also, your aunt Frances is visiting at noon. I could take an hour out of your paperwork to go shopping today." The butler suggested in the end.

"No. I do not want overtime to do tonight. I have too much things to take care of tonight." Ciel insisted.

"We can go some other day, Ciel." Elizabeth said smiling softly. Ciel nodded.

The butler served their tea, then left the room. As soon as he had lunch prepared for the useless chef-Bardroy-he made sure his master's paperwork was organized. Elizabeth had decided that when her mother came to visit, she would invite her to shop so that Ciel could get some time for herself.

"Elizabeth, how has Ciel been treating you. As a gentleman, I hope." Frances said as soon as she arrived.

"Oh, mother. Ciel and I are as happy as we can be." There seemed to be longing in the girl's words. As if she wished she had been able to marry a male. It seemed she wanted Ciel to be a male just as much as Ciel wanted herself to be male.

"Oh, mother. That reminds me. Would you like to accompany me to shop? I wanted to go shopping with Ciel, though he's too busy." Elizabeth explained.

"I'll go with you. Ciel can be with himself." Frances said. It seemed as though she had no opinion about Ciel's sex. Or maybe she did, and was just truly too strong to show any emotion towards it. As soon as the two females were gone, Ciel and Sebastian were free to be alone together.

"Sebastian.." Ciel started. Though, it seemed as the butler had anticipated his mistress' intentions. As one hell of a butler should.

"Of course, my young mistress." The butler said, then picked up Ciel. Her soft gasp was audible, especially to the ears of the demon. "My, my, is the young mistress abashed?"

The question echoed in the girl's head. She began to experience a slight tingling in between her legs, as she had many times before. When she was younger, she simply denied her sexuality in result of trying to be the boy her parents wanted.

Though, of course, things like this take their toll on a girl, and she became wanting to have sex with someone deeply. Of course she couldn't. Her butler kissed her neck, and sucked on it lightly. He began to strip the mistress of her shirt, unbinding her chest. Sucking lightly on her nipples.

After their sexual encounter, the butler let the girl sleep a bit. After all, it was her first time, and she needed to recover. He smiled devilishly as he knew that the girl was definitely all his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review!~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel seemed to be different after that day. Only a slight bit compared to how much she had changed over the years. When she was a small child, she seemed happy, and always cheerful. After that month, she was cold, and distasteful. Only when she began to fall in love with Sebastian had her heart begun to light up the candle that had been cold and lonely in her heart.

She began to start being kinder to Sebastian, and even went clothes shopping with Elizabeth a few times. She did enjoy Elizabeth's company, though did not really see the purpose of buying dresses. After that week, Sebastian had to sit down with the girl.

"My lord, we must speak about something. About that one night, well, when a demon has sexual intercourse with someone, there is a ninety-percent chance of the other getting pregnant." That was all the butler had to say until the master was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You do know that if I become pregnant, people will worry! The Earl Phantomhive, eighteen-year old _boy_ pregnant? Did you not tell me this because you wanted me to have sex with you?" Ciel shouted at her butler. She was very angry. If she became pregnant, or already was, she would have to hide her pregnancy.

She would also have to tell Elizabeth.

"I did not tell you this, because I did not think you needed to know. You've always exceeded my expectations, so I figured you would overlap the ninety-percentage of pregnancy. Though, of course I was expecting you not to get pregnant, and that is why I must examine you. We cannot get a normal doctor, as this child would be a demon-human hybrid, and you are supposed to be male." Sebastian explained.

Ciel nodded. She suddenly did think that this couldn't be that bad. This way she could get a true Phantomhive heir. Though, was her body ready for something as serious as this? Let alone her mind? Since she was raised female, she was suddenly unprepared for something her parents had not planned for.

The butler began to feel the girl's clothed stomach. He stepped away from her as soon as he was done with his, 'examination'.

"My lord, I am afraid that there is a fetus inside of you, and you are a rough two weeks along. The pregnancy should take ten months. This means that we will have to hide you away when you start to show, that should be in about four months. Also, we will have to tell Lady Elizabeth about this, then convince her to allow me to care for you in this fragile state." Sebastian calculated.

Ciel was in horror. She could not believe she was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, but the father was a demon, and the baby would be some sort of human-hybrid. The pregnancy would also be longer than a normal human's.

Elizabeth then walked in on the two. "Good morning, Sebastian. I was just looking to talk to Ciel." The girl said smiling.

"That's quite amusing, considering we were just looking to speak with you." Sebastian said. "If you would sit, my lady, this would be easier to explain. Also, please try to keep an open mind."

"Is something wrong? Are you ill, Sebastian? Or is Ciel ill?" Elizabeth asked frantically. Her blonde strands-in which she hadn't been curling up into pigtails, as they were childish-bounced and waved as she turned her gaze from the butler to her 'husband'.

Ciel stayed silent, leaving it to the demon to explain, as the raven haired girl was still in shock. "Lady Elizabeth, it seems as though the Earl has fallen pregnant. I apologize, as I am only a servant, but the child is mine. The mistress is about two weeks into her pregnancy. Now, we have a favor to ask of you." Sebastian said.

"I'll do anything to help Ciel. It is my duty as her wife." Elizabeth said.

"That is very generous of you. We ask of you to pretend a pregnancy, then take the child on as your own daughter. Do you decline the offer, or do you not?" Sebastian asked.

"I do not. I want to help Ciel. After all, I'm Ciel's wife, and even if I do not give birth to the baby, it's still a daughter of mine." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, of course. I am going to draw a soothing bath for the Earl. She seems shocked about the whole situation. I will come fetch her when her bath is prepared. If you could attempt to talk to her about this, I believe that would help her come out of her shock a bit." Sebastian explained.

As the butler left the room, Elizabeth attempted to talk to her 'husband'.

"Ciel? I know this is a shock, but…we can make it through this. I will take on as if the child is the one I gave birth to…I shall fake a pregnancy to help you. I want to help you dearly, Ciel. Because, even if we aren't physically attracted to each other because of our gender, I really love you. I love you as you are my own cousin." Elizabeth said.

Ciel looked at the girl. She knew that the blonde was speaking from the heart. Sebastian then came back into the room, and saw the girl to her bath. The butler washed Ciel as she was still in minor shock.

"Sebastian…is there a way to abort the child?" Ciel asked.

The butler's eyes slightly widened. "Is that what you want?"

"I…I think that it would be best…if I did not have this child. It would be best for me and the child." Ciel said firmly.

"I can try, my lord." Sebastian said.

"That is all I ask of." Ciel finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I worked on this for three days straight. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Got bored in the middle of the night. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ciel went to bed that night. In her usual nightshirt, she lay. She had no idea what to do. Her heart was telling her to keep the child. Her brain was telling her to not.<p>

The next morning, Ciel explained to Elizabeth that she wanted to get rid of the child. Elizabeth said that if that was what she wanted, she could do so. Though, Ciel knew Elizabeth did not approve.

Ciel was laid in her bed. Sebastian stood next to where she lay.

"Mistress.." Sebastian started. He rarely ever did use the term 'mistress' to the girl. "is this what you truly want?" the demon finished.

Ciel bit her lip. She did not know. She had not decided for sure when she had claimed to get rid of the child.

"Yes…just..make sure this is done as quickly as possible." Ciel said. "Also as painlessly…that is an order."

Sebastian nodded. "I shall make this as painless and quick as possible for my lady." The butler stated.

Ciel shut her eyes. She started to feel something. She felt something, tugging at her heart. She knew she should stop the demon. Though, she knew she could not have this child.

"My lady, I apologize deeply. I have made a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler could never condone." Sebastian said, stepping away from the girl.

"What is that?" Ciel asked. She did slightly glare at her butler. Though, when she sat up, she felt that something was right about what he was about to say.

"I cannot let you abort this child." Sebastian said.

"Are you saying that you cannot take an order from your master, simply because you were ordered to abort your own child? That _is _a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. What sort of demon are you?" Ciel shouted at her lover.

"I cannot abort this child because I know you do not want this. I know you would not be able to live with yourself if you let this child be aborted. I also do not think I am going to allow myself to be blamed for aborting my own child for the rest of your life, while it was an order from my master, you." Sebastian explained.

Ciel's blue orbs widened. She had ordered her butler to do this for her. Though, she knew she did feel something, now. A sense of relief, maybe? Relief that her child, the only one she would ever be able to have, was not aborted?

Yes. This was definitely relief.

The blue orbs filled with tears. Not wanting to make contact to Sebastian's red ones, Ciel just hugged her butler tightly. She had no idea to react.

Was she to thank the man? For doing something so generous, despite being called a lousy butler, and knowing he made an unacceptable mistake?

Yes.

"You're not a failure as a butler after all." Ciel whispered to herself.

Sebastian's demon ears certainly picked up on this. He grinned.

"That is an honor coming from you, my lord." Sebastian replied. So, he had gone back to addressing her as a man. Not much of a surprise.

Even after they had finished having sex, Ciel was referred to as a man by the butler. Ciel did not mind. In fact, she expected it. Welcomed it.

When she was referred to as a man, it meant that she was living up to her father's expectations, and that everything was all and well.

She was certainly alright with being addressed as a man.

"You should go tell Elizabeth, my lord." Sebastian said. "Allow ,me to re-dress you."

Ciel let the man tighten the trimmed corset that now strapped her growing breasts together. Sebastian would have to keep in mind to get maternity dresses. As his master's breasts were actually going to be growing.

Ciel's breasts were never very large. All Ciel really needed was a bit of gauze to cover up her breasts. Nothing more.

Though, now her breasts were going to grow larger. To make space for the breast-milk, that the infant would most likely not consume.

Ciel sat down with Elizabeth.

"I apologize, Elizabeth. Though, you're still going to have to fake a pregnancy after all." Ciel told her wife.

"Of course, Ciel. Anything for you. So, you decided to keep the baby?" Elizabeth asked. She seemed slightly excited. She had even curled her pig-tails once more.

Ciel nodded. "I could not abort the child. I thought you would indeed be joyful. That is why next month, we are going to hold a ball to announce 'your' pregnancy." Ciel said.

"Truly? Oh, wonderful! I can start making preparations now. You just rest up." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Allow me to help you to rest, my lord. Then, I will help my lady with preparations." Sebastian replied. He helped Ciel off of the sofa, and lead her to her bed. He un-did her corset, then dressed her into one of Elizabeth's night-dresses.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked. She had never been allowed to wear one of Lizzy's nightdresses. Sebastian always said she needed to stay into character with her acting masculine.

"I believe it would be best, if you wore something that would shape your figure more as a female. It would be best for the baby." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian left Ciel to attend to Lady Elizabeth. As Sebastian and Lizzy did the preparations, Ciel thought about how she got into this mess.

Then thought, maybe it was for the better?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please, and thank you :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been asked to update for a long time, so I finally whipped something up! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke to a large thump. It seemed as though it was time for her to awake anyway. As she rose, she noticed that she was still wearing Elizabeth's night dress. A blush rose to the Earl's cheeks.<p>

Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea and a snack.

"Good afternoon, my young mistress. I figured you would be in need of a snack." Sebastian said. "After all, pregnancy does make humans consume more."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Though, I have no time to be consuming more to make my weight grow. I'll be in my study." Ciel said, rising from bed.

"Young master, while I understand that your female traits do not wish to gain weight, you must remain to the fact that this is for the infant that is now resting inside of your body. Now, if you will." Sebastian said, gesturing to the bed and sweets.

Ciel sighed. As she sat on the bed, she realized how much Sebastian did not change, even when she was pregnant with his child, and she was supposed to be a boy.

Sebastian served her Earl Grey tea, and began to get her an outfit to wear.

"My lord, you do understand that when you are pregnant, you get larger, do you not?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I do, I'm not completely daft, Sebastian." Ciel glared at the butler.

"I was just bringing up the fact that you _will_ get larger. You do not seem to understand that completely by refusing sweets so you will not gain weight. You've never refused a sweet before, and managed to stay at a perfectly healthy weight. What is different this time, my lord?" The demon asked.

"It's just.." Ciel started. She looked down at her lap. The Earl placed her tea cup back on the tray. "I like to believe I'm…slowing it down.." Ciel said quietly.

"No, my lord. The fetus will grow larger at the rate it would if you were consuming more than you did before." Sebastian said.

"B-But…that means…there's no way to slow down me showing?" Ciel shouted.

"I'm afraid not, my lord." Sebastian said as he had her stand to wrap her breasts and dress her in her normal attire.

Her suit did hide the curves that had actually started to become a bit more curvier. After all, Ciel was still a teenage girl.

Ciel had also begun to be a bit more horny. She did not know what this had meant, nor did she think it was normal. So, the girl did not bother to say anything, and decided to push it off.

"What kinds of things will…happen to me?" Ciel asked. Being raised as a boy, the girl was never given sexual education about the female reproduction, and pregnancy education.

"Well, my young lord. This pregnancy is a lot different than a human's, since it is a demon's child. Things, such as morning sickness would last longer, and begin earlier. Though, when you start to show, it should be various to a humans." Sebastian explained.

Ciel nodded. She wanted to know everything about this subject. The young lady was quite interested. She did want to know everything that would help her child.

"Well then, we have lots of work to do for preparation of this child." Sebastian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late you guys! I'm grounded for two weeks since I haven't been doing well in school. Please review, and I might post sooner than you think!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean prepare for the child?" Ciel asked.<p>

"Well, you will need the proper necessities for a child. A crib, baby carriage, bottles, diapers, such things as that." Sebastian explained.

"Shouldn't we wait until we at least know the gender?" The girl asked.

"Well, I suppose if that is what you wish, then you shall get what you desire. We will ignore your necessities for the child for now. Though, when the time comes, we will need to hurry." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Ciel once again asked.

"You certainly are full of questions today, my lady. You see, demon children have a high chance of being born prematurely. Though, I never do know what to expect from you. You're one of a kind." Sebastian said.

"Hm." Ciel huffed.

The girl had been feeling quite sick ever since she found out she was pregnant. Sebastian did say that pregnancy symptoms would last longer.

Ciel walked to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. She would have never believed she would get pregnant. The girl assumed that Elizabeth would have been impregnated by a long lost Phantomhive or some sort.

Sebastian had followed in after Ciel, and rubbed her back.

Despite how the butler acted, he did care for Ciel. He did also love that child inside of her. That was another reason why he could not give her an abortion.

The butler loved the child that she was baring. All demons did love their children in some way. Though, they were told that feeling was not love. Sebastian knew what love felt like.

Though, demons were not supposed to love, they could. If they tried hard enough to except the feeling of love, they could.

"Sebastian, I can't do this anymore." Ciel whined.

"I know, I know." Sebastian soothed.

The butler did not think that the girl would give up this easily. Though, Sebastian would never know the feeling of pregnancy or childbirth. He was male after all.

The demon lifted up the girl. He knew she would be tired once more. After all, pregnancy is not easy. Especially if it was a demon child, and a human mother.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly as she was laid in bed.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"What happens if you get attached to the child?" Ciel asked.

The girl fell asleep from exhaustion before the butler answered.

As the man answered, he had a wicked smile upon his face.

"I already did." And he had no intention of letting Elizabeth be a mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was not that much, though it was a lot since I'm exhausted! Please please <em>pleeeaassee<em> Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooner than you think hu? XD**

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke with a nightmare. She had heard that pregnancy could make people have odd dreams, though this was just weird. She had dreamt that she was caught pregnant.<p>

The girl could not even fathom how much that terrified her. Ciel was breathing uneven. She felt a bit off as well. The expectant mother stood. Ciel felt around her stomach. There was still no bump. Though, it would be soon that the bump would creep upon her.

Where had the time gone? Oh, yes. It had been a month. A month of terrible morning sickness that she felt as though would never go away. Ciel knew what day it was. The day of the ball.

The ball that would announce the newest Phantomhive.

Ciel laid back in bed. She knew what people would think. They would think that Ciel and Elizabeth were so young that they were probably going at it like bunnies. That they sure did not take their time creating the next eir.

A sigh from the girl. She looked to her side to see her wife. Elizabeth. The blonde was happily dreaming. Undisturbed by Ciel's outragous nightmare.

Ciel was quite glad that Sebastian had stopped her from making the terrible mistake of aborting her child. Though, so much had happened in the month. Ciel was unsure how she kept up with it all.

The girl hardly noticed the sun rising through the covered windows. It wasn't long until Sebastian walked in to awaken the two. He had not been in the house, so did not hear his master awaken. The butler was playing with some kittens, which must have dulled his senses.

"Good morning, master. You do know what today is." Sebastian said.

"I know." Ciel said softly. She did not want to wake Elizabeth.

"It is time to get up, then." Sebastian then opened the curtains. The sun shining heavily. Ciel covered her midnight blue eyes. Sebastian secretly wished the child would inheret those eyes.

Ciel did not want the child to inheret red eyes. She did not want this, because then, the child would be known as Sebastians. Not Ciel's. Just Elizabeth and Sebastian's.

Sebastian helped Ciel stand. He began to dress the girl in her corset, and usual suit. The ball was scheduled for the night, as all balls usually were.

So Ciel had plenty of time to have anxiety attacks.

All that ran through her mind was if someone saw through her lie. Then that someone would have to be killed. There was not time for blackmail, or bribery. This had to be done quickly, and simply.

Elizabeth had awoken, and had been dressed my Meirin.

Ciel walked quietly to her office to work on a few documents. Time seemed to pass quickly while she was distracting herself. Elizabeth dawned a silky red dress.

It curved her figure, and showed cleevage. This would make people believe she was becoming curvier and her breasts were becoming larger for the newest member of the family.

Ciel sighed as she was ready to make the announcement at the ball.

Wearing a dark blue suit that matched her eye and ring, her pregnancy went unnoticed. Mostly, since everyone was focused on Elizabeth after the announcement.

"Thank you all for coming to this ball," Ciel started.

She had no idea how she would hide this forever.

"I am pleased to announce," Ciel continued.

Elizabeth was excited. She was glad to be the center of attention for once.

"that the Phantomhive's will be having a new family member." Ciel finished.

She was glad the announcement was over. Though, now she had to go through with talking to the men.

Men who learned that another man's wife is pregnant, always congratulated them on their semen.

On how it worked. On how he was man enough to get a girl knocked up. Ciel was dredding that most.

Mostly since she was not truly male. So, she never understood these rituals. She would rather be congratulated for being pregnant.

Though, Ciel knew that could never happen. Just then, she began to feel naucious.

Elizabeth and Ciel talked about the signals for pregnancy symptoms. They had practiced for hours, and hours. Sebastian was also in on the signals.

Ciel looked at Elizabeth. She excused herself, saying she needed to speak with her wife. As soon as the girl walked over to the other girl, they ran off.

Elizabeth would say she was experiencing morning sickness, and Ciel would say she followed to comfort her wife.

Neither of them knew how this would work.

Sebastian had planned everything out. With him being the savior, the two new everything would turn out just fine.

Sebastian planned to tell everyone that Ciel had fallen ill, right when she begins to show beyond hiding.

Elizabeth will go about normally. Except she will then have a heavy belly under her dress.

Sebastian would accompany Elizabeth to purchase maternity dresses for both the ladies.

When the baby would birth, Sebastian would handle the delivery. Elizabeth will not be in the room, as the child will be a demon.

This is what Sebastian told the two his plan was.

Though, he never told them his true plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize the last few chapters have been short. I'll try to post longer soon! And we will be getting later into Ciel's pregnancy, <em> very<em> soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! The magician finally pulled me from the hat! :D I know, it's been a while, but I wasn't really motivated until now, and I stayed up late _just_ to post this! So be happy and review!**

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up. It had been two months since they announced 'Elizabeth's' pregnancy. The girl had started to be fitted for bellies to put under her dresses. At first, she would not be wearing bellies. Instead, she would just not wear a corset.<p>

Ciel sat up from the bed. Her eyes were dazed from tiredness. Her hands slowly wandered to her clothed stomach. The small pretruding bump was annoying, and got into her way. Though, she was glad it was there.

Ciel sighed. The only way she would be able to keep her gender a secret was to do this. To have Elizabeth fake her pregnancy for her.

Sebastian still did not announce his true plan for what he was to do with the child and Elizabeth. The demon had grown attatched, and had no intention of letting go of his child.

Ciel walked out of her bedroom. She did not even bother to change out of her night clothes, which now consisted of Elizabeth's night dress. Before Ciel knew it, she was in front of the door to Sebastian's bedroom. Ciel didn't even have to knock.

Sebastian opened the door before she could. "Ciel?" the butler asked. Ciel looked away from him. She had not even noticed her feet leading her here. Though, she needed him. The girl had had a nightmare.

Sebastian sensed her uncomfort, and wrapped his arms around her. He brought her into his room, laid her on his bed, and said soft comforting words to her. The demon then placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

"It's developing well, you're taking such good care of it." Sebastian said. Ciel smiled.

"When will we be able to tell the gender?" She asked.

"It's too soon for certain, but I should be able to tell the gender at...twenty-three weeks." Sebastian said.

"I can't wait. How far along am I now?" Ciel asked more.

"Twelve weeks." Sebastian chuckled.

"My morning sickness is about gone." Ciel said happily.

"I told you it would slow down by the third month." Sebastian continued to rub Ciel's belly. "Though, now we must prepare for today. Come along, you get to wear dresses from now until this baby is born." Sebastian led Ciel through the halls to dress her.

"Sebastian..have we announced that I'm sick yet?" Ciel asked.

"No, Elizabeth will be going to her mother's to tell her about your sickness, though of course Madam Frances will know of your pregnancy since she is sure of your gender."

"Sebastian, are you sure you haven't gotten attached to the baby?" Ciel asked, as she had asked before.

"Of course not, my lady. It is not a butler's place to become attached to their lord and lady's infant," Sebastian said.

"But…the baby isn't Lizzy's…it's ours, you and I's. What about that?" Ciel asked.

"Nonsense, you should go back to your room, and I will attend to breakfast preparations. I heard that nutritional is vital during this stage of pregnancy," Sebastian said, and with that he was gone.

Ciel was a bit upset with having to be by herself as she walked to her room. Sure, Elizabeth was a company towards her, though she enjoyed male company.

Most people always thought that the Lord Phantomhive would enjoy a female. Since, _Lord _Phantomhive was indeed, _male_. Though, _Lady _Phantomhive was _female_.

Rumors had spread around by the time Ciel reached the peak of what was to be male puberty. Females were known to hit puberty earlier, so of course, it was no different for Ciel.

She had hit puberty at the age of eleven, everyone assuming she did around the age of fourteen. There were advantages to not being male, such as not having to go through the embarrassment of voice cracking.

That, Ciel was thankful for. Though, there were a few times when she tried to get her voice to crack. Just to attempt in assuming her male position that her father had passed down to her.

Of course, it was a failed attempt, though that did not stop Ciel from trying.

She arrived to her room, laying back down in bed. Her eyes did feel heavy now, and were drooping. Her eyes shut before Elizabeth could arouse to her.

Elizabeth had been dressed, without the corset. This, she was thankful for. Thank goodness for pregnancy, she started to say. Of course, it did not sound as wonderful to her as it should.

She wanted to have a baby of her own, and really be pregnant. She was envious of Ciel, and even thought of asking Sebastian to impregnate her so she could have a child.

Lizzy knew that this would never happen. She had noticed Ciel and Sebastian acting as love birds around each other for the past few months. This was something that wouldn't change.

They were totally in love. Of course, since they were in London, 'totally' was not a word that was used, especially since this was the eighteenth-century.

They were astoundingly adorable to watch together. Sebastian would place a hand upon Ciel's belly as they passed each other, and when they were alone, Sebastian would whisper little things in Ciel's ear.

The demon had surprisingly got Elizabeth to agree to him being the doctor of the child. This did not take too much convincing, actually.

All Sebastian had to do was tell the, now woman, that he had medical training in this subject, and he thought it would be best if Ciel's secret was not even found out by a doctor.

Elizabeth did not think too much on this. Of course, she must have completely forgot that Nina the seamstress knew Ciel's gender, as she did measure her for clothes.

Nina had also come by to prepare male maternity clothes. She did this so that if Ciel _had _to be in a meeting, she could just hide behind her desk, and say that her illness had caused her to gain a few pounds.

Lizzy shook Ciel awake, and smiled.

"Sebastian should be coming to announce breakfast any minute now. You might want to fix yourself up, again," Elizabeth told Ciel. The raven haired girl nodded, before sitting up.

She only then noticed that she was still in her night clothes. Elizabeth's nightgown fit perfectly on her, since Ciel did fill out to a female's body quite nicely at hitting the age of eighteen.

Elizabeth was a rough year older than Ciel, so she was indeed surprised that her nightgowns fit the other. Though, it all worked out for the best in its own way. After all, a year older isn't much of a difference.

Sebastian walked in at that moment. "Lady Elizabeth, your meal is at the table. Meirin will accompany you to the table," Sebastian announced.

Sure enough, Meirin was standing at the door in her maids outfit. Her glasses on, and Ciel was actually surprised that she hadn't broken anything in the morning.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth said. She followed Meirin to the table gladly. The girl had already changed out of her own night dress to a stunning orange dress that crowned at her feet.

Orange had always been the girl's color, and she would wear it most of the time. Though, only in the summer. During the winter, the girl would change to a nice pink, then in spring a subtle green.

Ciel had always wished that she could wear those colors during the certain seasons that agreed with them.

Over the years, Ciel had watched her mother wear all sorts of colors that went with seasons. Colors that suited her, and different colors to experiment with. Ciel had always wished she could wear dresses too.

Ciel had imagined that a lovely blue would be what she would wear. A blue dress that crowned at her feet, and long silky white gloves that would go all the way up her arms.

She imagined a blue bonnet to cover her in the crowds, and a delicate fan to hide her. She had even enjoyed the case that was solved when she was a child.

The Jack the Ripper case. She did not truly enjoy the end, though she did enjoy her cross dressing area. It wasn't truly cross dressing, it was her just being herself.

Ciel had never imagined a dress like that on her, though. The pink was something she did not think looked well on her. Though, it all ended up alright. It was something that Ciel loved.

She liked being able to be herself. She loved being able to let her voice go on as it would if she were truly able to be herself. Instead of the gruff voice she had imitated for her male persona.

"My lady, we must dress you," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, then stood from the bed. She sighed as she was undressed.

Ciel wished that Sebastian would see her more than a contractor. Though, if he did, she would never know. The butler had always tried not to show too much emotion towards her.

After all, if a butler fell in love with his mistress, what kind of butler would he be? What kind of demon would he be?

The butler knew it would be a foolish move indeed. That was why he did not want to attempt to be a lover towards her.

Even though, he sometimes failed at that. It was something he felt strongly about. Demons were not supposed to love. It was something that was practically forbidden.

Demons were not supposed to feel _anything_. Sebastian would feel as though he were committing a sin if he let himself love Ciel.

Though, he knew he should love her. After all, she was carrying his child. His infant. His demon offspring. He should feel lucky.

Not many women were willing to carry a demon offspring. It was something that was rare, and one in a million. Ciel was that one in a million.

Ciel was dressed in a long silver dress. Gloves that went all the way up her arms. This dress, it was somehow nostalgic. Something Ciel had seen before.

It was only another second longer before Ciel had realized where this dress had come from.

There was a flowery design at the bottom right, and jewels that went around her neck. This was her mother's dress before she had perished. Something Sebastian was able to revive when he had rebuilt the house and all the belongings in it.

Midnight blue eyes began to tear up. Ciel's nose and cheeks were now red. She had missed her mother so dearly, that she was actually thankful she had gotten to see this dress.

This dress was something she had not seen in such a long time. Her feet were placed in delicate heels to match the dress.

Her heart pounded as she walked towards her full-length mirror to assume the damage that was done on her.

The dress was snug, since it was not her mother's while she was pregnant. Though, it was still wonderful. And, it still looked wonderful on her.

Sebastian had made a mental note to look in Rachel Phantomhive's bedroom for maternity dresses later. Though, right now, he would just let his young charge allow herself to be feminine for once.

Ciel turned around moments after checking herself to hug her butler in a tight hold. This was something she had aimed to do long ago.

"Sebastian, thank you. I love you so much," Ciel whispered. This actually shocked the butler. He did not think Ciel would ever be ready to say such a thing, though it was time.

It was time for Ciel to know Sebastian's plan.

Of course, he butler wasn't going to tell her so quickly. She would have to be patient about these plans.

After all, it would be very dangerous if Elizabeth were to know about this. "I love you, as well, my lady. Now, we must hurry to breakfast, you would not want Lady Elizabeth to be upset with you for being late, now would you?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian then led Ciel to the table. At Ciel's seat, there was a cream cheese bagel, along with assorted fruits. Though, at Elizabeth's side, there were freshly made pancakes.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked. She was now thoroughly upset that she could not get something as sweet as Lizzy.

"Well, my lady, nutrition is very important in this stage of pregnancy, and I want you and the fetus to be as healthy as possible. I do not wish to lose either of you," Sebastian ezplained.

Ciel was still upset, though did not want to endanger her child either. "Then why does Elizabeth get something sweet?" Ciel pouted.

"Well, Elizabeth is not pregnant, and I do not wish for her to be dissatisfied with her meal," Sebastian said..

He pulled the chair out for Ciel, and had her sit. He began to serve the Earl Grey tea that had just gotten shipped that day.

Ciel had actually been very compliant while eating her meal, and when she was done, Elizabeth spoke about going out to town.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. The young master is to maintain a figure that he is falling ill, not going out to town," Sebastian said.

"That is true. Why don't you just go see Auntie today? I'll go out with you sometime later in a disguise of some sort. You have fun," Ciel said.

Elizabeth nodded, and called Meirin to help prepare for her trip.

"My lord, are you sure that Elizabeth is ready to be a mother?" Sebastian asked as he helped Ciel out of her chair.

"What are you saying? Are you backing out on me now?" Ciel asked sharply. She did not want the butler to regret the decision.

"Not at all, my lord. I was asking your opinion on the matter, nothing more," the butler chuckled.

"Well…we'll find out what happens when the baby is born, then," Ciel said. She was lead to her room silently by the butler.

"Sebastian…what else happens during this stage of pregnancy?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I'm glad that you asked, my lord. The fetus is three inches long, which is about the size of a plum. The facial features are becoming more defined, particularly the nose and chin. Fingernails and toenails are starting to grow, and the baby's heartbeat will start to speed up a few beats per minute," Sebastian explained.

"You…you called it a baby…" Ciel whispered. There was a light blush covering her face.

"My lord? Was I supposed to call it something else?" Sebastian asked.

"No…it's just…that's the first time you didn't call it a 'fetus'," Ciel giggled a bit.

Sebastian was glad that the girl was enjoying herself with such things.

"Now, some things you may not want to hear, your new diet may lead to harder stools, or constipation," Sebastian said.

"Ugh! Disgusting, Sebastian! Please, do not lecture me on the wonders of bowel movements, again!" Ciel pleaded.

"If you insist," the butler chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, bitches! :D Oh, and haters will make me laugh XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! New chapter up, I know it was pretty quick this time! :) I just wanted to post something _so _bad! So, I did this, which only took about an hour, even if it is incredibly short.**

* * *

><p>Ciel was becoming more calm at this stage of pregnancy. Even though before she was energetic, she was starting to get sleepier more often.<p>

So often, in fact, that Sebastian insisted she took naps.

Elizabeth had gone to her mother's and told her to spread the word that Ciel was sick, and that _he _would not be able to attend any sort of meetings for a long time.

Frances had told everyone that it was a sort of illness that could be deathly. Everyone sent their regards to the Phantomhive estate.

Now, it was the fourth month of pregnancy. Officially thirteen weeks, there was now no possible way for Ciel to leave for town without her stomach being noticed.

The illness was told to have a weight gain issue, and it was severely contagious.

Ciel was groaning as she laid on her bed. The girl was forced to take a nap by her butler, and was not happy about it.

She was enraged about it, actually. Her butler had always tried to get her to take naps until she turned fifteen. When she and him had first formed their contract, Sebastian thought it would be healthy for her if she took daily naps, since she was so young.

Of course, the girl would not allow it. Even though sometimes during the day, she did grow tired, she would refuse to take daily naps. Nightmares had haunted her every time she shut her eyes. She would certainly not allow herself to even think of taking naps to torture herself more.

Sebastian prepared hot cloths, and took them to Ciel's bed chamber. The butler wanted her to be comfortable.

He knocked on the door lightly, though entered anyway, not waiting for her to say anything. He thought she would have been asleep from always being so tired.

Sebastian saw her laying on her bed uncomfortably.

"My lady, I have prepared warm cloths, for you, I believe they should make you more comfortable," Sebastian said.

"If you think it's best," Ciel groaned before sitting up. She was still dressed in her mother's old dress. The girl stood from the bed, and Sebastian began to undress her.

Once he got down to her slip that was put on her under the dress, he began to undo that as well.

Ciel was not bothered by this fact, and was undressed with no thought. She was laid down on her bed, though she was now nude.

Sebastian began to press the cloths lightly on her back all the way down to the small of her back, and reaching the top of her shoulders.

The girl sighed in relief at this. Her body was feeling much better, now. The butler chuckled. He was glad that his charge was happy.

Ciel was soon fast asleep with the warm cloths help. The girl's eyes resting, delicately and her arms lying about the bed.

Sebastian chuckled more. It was quite a sight to see, though only for the most appreciating eyes. These appreciating eyes belonged to only him. Only he would ever be able to see her in such a manner.

Sebastian left so the girl could relax and nap while he did his daily chores.

Elizabeth had started to wear the bellies that were made for her situation. She did not find them comfortable in the least, though figured they must have felt more comfortable than what Ciel was feeling.

Besides, soon, Elizabeth would have a little baby to take care of. Even if it wasn't her own. It would still be her child, and she was ready. She was very excited.

Lizzy had begun to discuss the nursery with Ciel. Which room it would be, and what it would look like. Ciel kept trying to put it off.

She was obviously still in denial about everything. She still could not believe she was carrying a child, and that it was a demon. Even if Elizabeth was unknowing to this, the child would still be part demon.

Ciel was scared. She was scared about how the baby would react to certain things. Surely, since it was part human, it would act like a normal baby. Right?

Ciel did not know this, and never thought to ask Sebastian, but it frightened her all the same. She was terrified, truly.

She awoke to Sebastian's hold. Ciel was once again dressed in her mother's dress, and seemed to be ready for dinner.

Supper was prepared and on the table. It seemed to be filet minion, with more assorted fruits on the side. At least it was something nice to eat instead of bland fruits and bagels.

There was also a fruit parfait awaiting the married couple in the kitchen that the butler was sure to make Ciel happy with by serving it.

The butler chuckled as the girl had scarfed down her meal.

"My Lady, if you would be so kind, could you please put your dinner manners into action?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course, Sebastian, right after I throw up of boredom around here," Ciel groaned. "When is something exciting going to happen to my life again?"

"Actually, my lady, I believe that a pregnancy is supposed to be a very exciting feeling for a woman of your age," Sebastian said.

"Not for me. I'm trying to be the boy my father wanted me to be, and then I wind up pregnant. You do know this is all, your fault, yes?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Of course, my Lady, I should have warned you about the risks of sexual intercourse before taking action. I am deeply sorry, and I am in your debt," Sebastian said.

"You've always been in my debt," The girl growled.

"Actually, to correct you, you've been in mine," Sebastian chuckled.

Elizabeth had long since left the table, so the two were able to speak freely.

"You mean with my soul, correct?" Ciel asked.

"Of course, I do, my Lady," Sebastian said.

"What were you planning to do with it once you got it? Devour it, correct?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, I was considering keeping it for all my hearts contents. Having you in my debt longer would be enjoyable. I would indeed love to do certain things with you. Besides, I cannot devour the soul of the mother of my child," Sebastian said.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. You wouldn't want to clean diapers, and such. Though, Elizabeth would be here to take care of the baby, so you could take my soul," Ciel said.

"No, I refuse to do so. I do not trust Elizabeth to take care of this child," Sebastian said. The butler was not thinking as he said this, which was rare.

"What do you mean; you do not trust Elizabeth to take care of the child?" Ciel asked, shocked.

"I apologize, my Lady, I just thought that Elizabeth-a human-raising a demon child would be hard on her and the child," Sebastian explained.

"I suppose that is true. Though, I am human as well. Do you not trust me to raise the child?" Ciel asked.

"I trust you to raise the child because you are the mother, and it is in your nature to be a good mother with your maternal instincts," Sebastian said.

"Elizabeth would get maternal instincts as well, being a woman, you know," the raven haired girl said.

"Yes, I do understand that. Though, I think it is time we discuss something important," Sebastian said.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, taking a bite out of her fruit parfait.

"My Lady, I believe there might be a chance where the child could endanger your life," Sebastian said with all seriousness.

This made Ciel freeze. "What?"

"Yes. Because of this, I have given you a choice in the matter. If you desire, I could turn you into a demon on the brink of death. This would make it so you would not die, and the child could be born safely," Sebastian explained.

"I…a demon…Do I want to be a demon?" Ciel asked.

"In all truths, it would be painful for some months. You will probably not be able to control yourself for a long time. In this, we could continue your story of illness until your, demon puberty if you will, is over with, and you are once again healthy," Sebastian said.

"Then, I will do it. I want to be a part of my child's life. I want to be there like my parents could not be," Ciel said instantly.

"Very well, then. Would you like help to your room. I believe that you should be preparing for bed, soon," Sebastian said.

The girl nodded, and was helped to her room. She was feeling quite weak ever since her pregnancy had gotten this far. She assumed that it was because it was a strain on her body, and that the child was a demon.

This would indeed, not be an easy pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And post on my poll on my profile! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**There were a lot of things in this chapter that I totally did not plan. This stunned even me!**

* * *

><p>"My back, Sebastian," Ciel groaned. She rubbed it herself, though it just didn't feel good. The butler quickly aided to her needs, and began giving her a thorough massage.<p>

Ciel had been spending much more time in bed, especially when Elizabeth's friends came over. Ciel was made to stay in a night shirt, something she hadn't worn since the pregnancy was announced, and was put to rest.

Unfortunately, Ciel was restless during these times. This was one of these times.

"My lord, I apologize, though I cannot ease everything for you," Sebastian said.

"I suppose you're right. But then who's gonna help me," Ciel whimpered. Without warning, she started to cry. This must have been the hormones.

"My lord, p-please do not cry," Sebastian said, actually stuttering from lack of knowledge about what to do about this situation.

"I-I can't help it. I just need to cry," Ciel cried louder. Sebastian tried to soothe her.

He sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap. He then began to rock her slowly, rubbing her back, and whispering soothing words in her ear.

He wanted her to be one hundred percent happy. Even if the hormones were making it near impossible. If he couldn't calm the mother of his child, what kind of butler would he be?

Of course, his favorite line worked with everything. Well, his favorite line besides the fact that he was one hell of a butler.

Of course, if he wasn't one hell of a butler, then he wouldn't be able to calm this pregnant girl.

He smirked as Ciel fell asleep quietly. Sebastian put her back into bed, making sure to cover her stomach with the blankets as well as Ciel.

The demon was certainly fond of the fetus inside of his mate.

Just then, Elizabeth walked in. "Mary Beth said she would like to see how Ciel's doing. May she?" The blonde asked.

"It is your decision miss, 'he' is your 'husband'. Though, if you are asking if it is safe, then it is," Sebastian explained. Elizabeth nodded.

She then allowed the woman named Mary Beth to see how Ciel was doing. Once she saw the pregnant girl, she said that Ciel did not look well at all, and that she hoped 'he' got better.

Meirin escorted the two out quietly. Mary Beth did not seem to notice the pregnancy at all. Which meant that everything was going according to plan.

There was a small groan coming from Ciel. Her back was probably hurting, there was no doubt in Sebastian's mind. Of course, he knew well about pregnancy and also knew that she could be hot.

He placed a hand on her forehead, finding it indeed warm. The butler then ran a cool bath for her, and gave Ciel a cool bath while she was sleeping in her private bath.

Ciel groaned more. When she opened her eyes, there was a light blush on her face. "S-Sebastian," she whimpered.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to aid her in any way he could.

"I-I feel dizzy, and my breasts hurt," Ciel whimpered. She wasn't one to complain about pains usually, though the pregnancy made her act different in all sorts of ways. Sebastian ever wondered if Ciel would be the same after the infant was born.

"It's all right, my lady," Sebastian said. Though, in truth, he had no idea of how to get those pains away. Though, he did know that it was normal.

"My lady, I want you to calm yourself. Just breathe deeply, and calm down. This may make your dizziness go away. Though, I can't say the same for your breast pain, unfortunately," Sebastian explained.

Ciel did as said quickly, and did find that her dizziness had gone away. Though, now she was very tired, and fell asleep quickly.

Sebastian chuckled at how she could fall asleep so quickly. He carried her back to her room, and placed her in bed.

Elizabeth had prepared for bed by now. This was when the butler had noticed the time, and smiled. Ciel's sleeping track was not getting ruined because of her pregnancy.

Though, it would when the birth came around. Sebastian knew this for a fact. He did feel bad, though.

He knew more about this than he let on. Sebastian knew that if Ciel survived this birth, she would go through hell trying to get back to normal. That was why Sebastian couldn't take his plan into action so quickly.

A sigh came before the butler left the room and started to clean up around the mansion. He couldn't let the Phantomhive's live in a mess, or what kind of butler would he be?

Another chuckle lit the halls of the Phantomhive mansion. If only Ciel knew the truth of how Sebastian knew so much about this birth.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke Elizabeth the next morning, asking her to go to Meirin to get dressed. He was sending her off to her mother's house.<p>

"Why, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked. She was curious as to why.

"It is for Ciel's safety. She is going to give birth soon, and I would prefer it if you were not here for it. She is in danger of giving birth prematurely, and I would not want you to be caught up in that," Sebastian explained.

"But, don't I have to be near for when the baby is coming?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. That is why when Ciel feels like she is in labor, I am going to send Tanaka to get you. You will stay in the tunnels of the mansion below. That way you will not be near when the baby is born. After the child is born and cleaned, you may see it, though I will need to inspect to see if it is a healthy newborn. Though, I will need to observe it overnight, so I have a special infant carrier that was given to me from the local hospital," Sebastian explained.

"How on earth did you get the equipment necessary for a child to be born?" Elizabeth asked. Though, she did not disagree with the plan.

"I simply told the hospital that you wanted to give birth at home, and that I have the medical experience to do so, though I needed the equipment. So they gave it to me without a second thought," Sebastian explained.

"Alright, then. I'll do as you say," Elizabeth agreed. She had items packed for her by Meirin, and was taken to her mother's house by Tanaka.

Ciel got up from bed, and found her way to the restroom. She had been urinating more often than usual ever since she got to this month. It was the fifth month and she would be pregnant for five more. Ciel could not wait to get this child out of her.

Though, she was very scared. She had no idea how to take care of an infant, and was frightened that she might drop the baby if she wasn't too careful.

Sebastian walked to Ciel just as she was thinking of this. Ciel hadn't even noticed that she had finished, and was now washing her hands.

"My lady, Elizabeth is going to her mother's until the infant's birth. I calmly explained to her that I didn't want her here because you could have a chance of going into premature labor. She will be summoned once you go into labor," Sebastian explained.

"Yes, well that's convenient," Ciel whispered.

"It is, my lady. Now, what would you like to do today? You do not have any paperwork since the queen is under the impression that you are sick, so all your paperwork has been transferred to the next heir. That would be Lady Elizabeth who has paperwork to fill out, which it has gone with her," Sebastian explained.

Ciel nodded quietly. "Well, how about we decorate the nursery? I want to paint the room according to the gender. And I want to do it with you. Not with Elizabeth, and I don't want stupid servants to do it. I want the father and mother of this child to paint that nursery themselves," Ciel said.

"All right, then. Would you like to know the gender of your child before we chose the paint?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded eagerly.

"All right, then. If you would give me a moment," Sebastian kneeled, and placed his hands on either side of Ciel's belly. He closed his eyes, and saw the infant. "It's a girl,"

Ciel's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she wanted for the gender, but she was sure now. She wanted the little girl that was inside of her.

"T-That's wonderful," Ciel said. Her voice cracked, and tears started running down her cheeks.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. He chuckled lightly at the girl.

"I'm so happy," Ciel cried.

Sebastian began to wipe her tears. "Happy or not, I do dislike it when you're in tears, my lady. Now, let's go paint a pink nursery," Sebastian smiled. Ciel nodded.

They walked to the nursery. There were several paints in there waiting. Once Ciel walked into the room, she remembered being a young child in this room. When her father would show her how to be a boy.

"_Ciel, you must be a boy. Being a girl is bad. Very bad," Vincent said. _

"_Yes, daddy. I won't be a girl, ever," Ciel said. _

"_Good. Now, play with your blocks," Vincent said. _

"_Vincent, maybe she shouldn't be a boy. I mean, being a girl is a part of her. She must be a girl sometime," Rachel said to her husband._

_In truth, the woman did not really support her husband's motives. Though, she had to go through with them._

"_No. He must stay a boy. He must, it is his destiny," Vincent said. _

"_Yeah, Mama, my destiny," Ciel said to her mother. She was only four years old, and saying this._

"_Oh, Ciel," Rachel said sadly. She lifted up her daughter, stroking her cheeks. _

"_Rachel, put him down. Let him play with his blocks. Boys do not need to be cuddled as such," Vincent ordered. _

_Rachel did as told, and put Ciel down. Ciel walked over to her blocks, and played with them. She still did not know what it meant to be a boy._

_She didn't know she would have to give up jewels, and dolls. Tea sets, and all sorts of things she wanted. Ciel didn't know why she wore shorts and Lizzy wore dresses. Why she was made to play in the dirt, and Lizzy was forced to stay away from it. _

_What made them so different?_

"Ciel, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong, Sebastian. Let's paint," Ciel smiled.

They began to paint the room a beautiful light pink. Once it was set up, the white bassinet had frills on it. It was something that had belonged to Rachel Phantomhive that they cleaned and put back in there.

"_Who's Mama's precious baby girl?" Rachel cooed to her daughter that lay in the bassinet. _

"_Rachel, remember, she cannot be a girl forever. She must be male sometime," Vincent said. _

"_Oh yes, but why so soon? She's just a baby, no one will know the difference between a male and female baby," Rachel said. _

"_Well, first, we must get rid of that bassinet. Once Ciel outgrows it, 'he' is going in the crib, and that _thing_ will never be seen again," Vincent ordered._

"I can't wait for my daughter. Though, I will not let her suffer the same way I did. She will be female, and everyone will know it," Ciel said.

"Very good, my lady," Sebastian said. "Though, I must discuss a pressing issue with you,"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian led Ciel to her room, sitting her down.

"I know very much about infants that are human and demon. As well as the pregnancy that goes with it," Sebastian said.

"Yes, I was wondering why," Ciel said.

"Well, that's because, there was a woman that I got pregnant before you," Sebastian said.

"Explain everything to me," Ciel said instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Please review, I already have the next chapter in motion! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Making this chapter blew my mind away! :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

Her name was Cecilia Richards. She was the most stunning woman I had ever met. She was also my first love. Someone I wanted to treasure forever.

Seeing would have made my heart pound, if it could. She even knew I was a demon, though I had not made a contract with her. She didn't want a contract with me.

Her red curls and soft green eyes were something I couldn't resist. Eventually, we decided to have intercourse.

She had not wanted to get married to anyone, ever. So, we had intercourse out of marriage. We did it, even though it was a sin to do so. She was very Catholic in her city.

She didn't live in London England. She actually lived in New Hampton Ireland. Her mother hadn't wanted to leave the area, so they did not. Even though that action could have saved her daughter.

After we had intercourse, we had found out she was pregnant. I explained to her that this had never happened to me before, so I had no idea what was to come.

I was a young demon, and had no clue of what to do. So, I tried to stay with her. I tried to save her.

I knew I could see visions of the baby as if it was a sonogram if I placed my hands on her stomach. This was something my own father had taught me.

But when Cecilia reached six months pregnant, she went into premature labor. We were having twins. A boy and a girl.

We had planned to call them Lucy and Leonard. Though, it never happened. Not the way I wanted it to at least.

I did everything I could. Or at least that's what I tell myself. Cecilia had started having vaginal bleeding. She was in the bath when the blood just spurted in the tub.

I had tried to help her, I really did. I told her to push, and that I might need to give her a cesarean birth. One of the babies came out breach, so I did the cesarean.

Of course, her body couldn't withstand the pain. It was simply too much to bear. So, her body had started to fade away.

I tried to help her. I didn't care for the babies anymore; I just wanted her to survive. To make it through this, and then maybe someday she could get pregnant with someone else's child.

I didn't even care for those babies; I just threw the uterus out of her body as soon as I got to it. The little girl was suffocating. She was still inside the uterus, but the boy was out.

Cecilia's body was long gone. I walked over to the uterus, and cut it open, allowing the girl to breathe. I left them on the floor for a few minutes, before I realized that they would die if I didn't help them.

I knew what Cecilia would want me to do. She would want me to help the babies, and make sure they lived on.

I picked them both up, wrapping them up before cleaning them. I had left Cecilia in the bath tub. It wasn't even Cecilia anymore. It was just a lifeless body now.

When I cleaned the twins, I noticed they were identical. Red tufts of hair and red eyes. Their skin tones were both pale.

I let the two infants latch onto the body's breasts. The two suckled hungrily on the breasts for milk.

I sighed, and wrapped them in towels. I didn't know what to do with them now. I watched the two, though actually fell into a light nap.

I assumed it was because of the stress that attacked my body. Though, when I woke up, all I saw were the corpses of my mate, and two children.

The children must have passed away in their sleep; they did not even make a noise. I was very torn up about it, and had rushed away.

All of that was eighty years ago, and I regret ever meeting her. I only regret it because, if I hadn't, she may still be alive today with great-grandchildren.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, very sad :'( Please review, or I wont update soon! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short I know. =.=**

* * *

><p>"I-I'm so sorry, Sebastian," Ciel said quietly. She was shocked, scared, and a bit hurt just from listening to the horrible tale from Sebastian.<p>

Shocked, because she never would have even thought that could happen. Scared, that her and her child's fate could end the same way. Slightly hurt, that Sebastian had loved someone other than her.

Ciel knew that since she was not born yet, there was no possible way he could have known that he would love her, though it still hurt.

"That is why I'm trying to prevent what happened to Cecilia from happening to you. I don't want to lose you, I love you," Sebastian said.

"You really mean that?" Ciel asked. Tears were now welled up in her midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, I really do," Sebastian said. "Something that quite shocks me though, is that you are not having twins. I would have suspected you would, since twins run in my family." Sebastian said.

"Really? Well, I'm glad I'm not. That would mean that I would have to care for two infants," Ciel said laughing, though it sounded hoarse.

"Please do not die on me. Work hard to stay alive, and keep fighting. No matter how much it hurts. I cannot lose you; you're even more precious to me than Cecilia was. Ciel," Sebastian said to the girl.

Ciel's tears could not stay behind her lids anymore, and they overflew on her cheeks. Her breathing became uneven as she began to sob. Fortunately, they were tears of happiness, and not sadness.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Ciel's -not so small frame anymore-and held her. He did not want to lose her; his words were true from his heart. He loved Ciel so much, so much more than anyone could ever love someone.

Ciel eventually grew drowsy once more, and took a nap. Sebastian had spent that time reading through medical text books to prepare for any complications during the birth.

He did not know how Cecilia's birth had become complicated, though he would not let that happen to Ciel.

The pregnant teenager awoke around noon to be served in bed by her butler. Sebastian then made his crucial announcement.

"You are no longer allowed to leave your bed. From now on, I will carry you to the restroom when needed, and you will have your food served to you in here. I do not want you to walk or do anything that could induce labor," Sebastian explained.

Ciel knew that Sebastian was just protecting her, so he did not object to his orders. She was glad to have someone to care for her. Even if he was being a little overprotective.

Though, in this case he wasn't really being that overprotective. It seemed as though he was doing everything right.

Ciel smiled softly, and stayed in bed as she ate her chocolate parfait. She was growing even more tired by the moment, and she just wanted to get back to sleep.

It felt like Sebastian had drugged her so she would sleep. And he did. Though, she didn't know that, and went right to sleep afterwards.

"May your dreams be pleasant ones, my lady," Sebastian said, gathering the dishes and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this is a short update :\**

* * *

><p>A deep breath. That was what Sebastian had told her to do. Of course, she couldn't. She felt like she would explode. In and out was what she did. As hard as she could she would try to breath. She felt like she was dying.<p>

Little did she know, that really was what was happening to her. She was literally dying, and didn't know it.

Ciel's legs were cramping, and she felt faint. That, and she felt the ripping in her vaginal area. "Just hold on a little longer," Sebastian said occasionally as he would come to check on her. She didn't know why no one had come to see what was happening to her yet. Who would help her?

Even Sebastian allowed Elizabeth to come speak with Ciel for a few moments. Even if Sebastian wanted Elizabeth as far away as possible, he couldn't forbid it. Ciel would cry for her sometimes, and the only option he had was to allow Lizzy to see the pained girl.

As well as say goodbye, in case the worst happened.

Ciel felt another contraction. What she didn't understand was why this was happening so early. Sebastian had told her that she would last ten months, so why had it only been eight? Why had the child stopped developing and decided to come now?

Sebastian came to check on Ciel after Elizabeth was taken back downstairs, away from anything that happened to be near the birth. Ciel once again felt another contraction, and pushed. Even though Sebastian had not told her to, it was what she felt she had to do.

Sebastian nodded, noticing that Ciel knew when it was right to push now. He did not say anything further, continuing to check on her as she pushed more. He wanted everything to be healthy with the baby, and even prayed. Demons did not believe in god, so why was he praying? This, he did not know.

Ciel could feel herself tear. She did not even know she could tear in an area like that! Sebastian was trying to stay calm, so he would not scare Ciel. Though, it was very hard. Ciel then heard Sebastian say, "Oh, shit!" before she started to expect the worse. Would she die? Or would she actually live through this.

Ciel would rather die and her child live, than her live and her child die. After everything she had gone through these past eight months, she wanted her child to have a life. To run the Phantomhive family. Even if she was a girl.

After hours and hours of pain and suffering. Passing out and regaining consciousness from the pain. There was finally a child's cry. A small infant. Sebastian had lifted up the infant, taking her to a pot of the boiling water, and began to wash her expertly. Once she was done being washed, she was wrapped in a light pink blanket, her skin the same color.

Sebastian took her to the small infant carrier he had set up. He needed to get Ciel better before he could even think about letting her see the child. Sebastian cast a glance to Ciel. She was sweating, and had once again passed out from the pain. Of course, Sebastian did not need to turn her into a demon. In which he was thankful.

Sebastian removed her white night dress that was now covered in blood. He noticed she was still breathing and well alive, that was good. She was surviving. Sebastian left Ciel for one moment to bring the infant to see Elizabeth. He would need someone to watch her while he took care of Ciel.

Elizabeth walked with the infant to the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair, and rocked the baby which she could now see better. She was bald, but her eye color had developed more now, and she had midnight blue eyes. Though, they weren't quite normal. They had red slits in them which almost worried Elizabeth. Though, Sebastian had said she was normal, so she did not question it too much.

Sebastian took Ciel to the restroom, and washed her thoroughly. He did not want her to wake up with the feeling of being dirty. He wanted her to be clean when she awoke. Clean, and ready to see her child. Once Ciel was dressed and ready, and Meirin had changed the bed sheets, Sebastian laid Ciel back into bed. He smiled. She had gone through so much and was still with him.

Little did Sebastian know, that Ciel was actually having an inner battle in trying to keep breathing. She wanted to be with her child, and not die on Sebastian. She did not want to end up like Cecilia. The woman that Sebastian had told her about.

Sebastian told Elizabeth that he needed to watch over the child, and took his daughter from Elizabeth. He was not happy that Lizzy had been cooing to his daughter, and acting as if she was the mother. Sebastian fought the urge to glare at the girl as she walked out the room.

The new father took his daughter to Ciel's bedroom, where he laid her in the infant carrier. He sat in the chair near there to watch his daughter. He thought of how adorable she was when she would try and squirm around and make small cooing noises.

A groan came from the bed. Ciel's eyes fluttered open softly. Sebastian immediately walked over to her. "Ciel, how are you?" Sebastian asked. He did not even bother to call her, 'my lady' or ,'my lord'. He just cared about his, Ciel.

"Is the baby alright?" Ciel whispered.

"The baby is fine. She is healthy and pink," Sebastian chuckled. "Would you like to see her?" when Ciel nodded, Sebastian helped Ciel to sit up, and handed the infant to her.

"This is your daughter, Ciel. Do you know what her name is?" Sebastian said.

"Cecilia," Ciel said instantly.

"Ciel.." Sebastian whispered quietly.

"I want to name her this because Cecilia's death made you try so hard to help us. As well as if Cecilia had not have passed away, she would not be here," Ciel explained.

"That is very kind of you, Ciel. But, Even if I had never met Cecilia, I still would have tried very hard to save you, and our daughter," Sebastian said.

"Well, I want to honor her," Ciel said smiling.

"You should rest. You both have been through a lot. You and Cecilia," Sebastian chuckled. Ciel nodded, feeling faint. Sebastian took the infant from her, and placed Cecilia in the infant carrier.

"Sweet dreams, Ciel,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, and stuff. I'm really tired, so I'm sorry that it's such a short post. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, indeed, the time has come for me to review.**

**VERY IMPORTANT:  
><strong>

**_I will not be able to post for a while. I have exams to study for this week, and am almost done with all my classes. If I get done with them this or next week, then I will be able to post for the summer, though I do have summer classes that I need to take. There are only two classes, and they are easy, but I do have to take them. I will let you know when I finish my classes. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel had no idea how long she slept. It felt like eternity for her. She would wake up occasionally, but it wasn't for very long. She was very weak from the delivery and her body was resting.<p>

Sebastian was worried about Ciel. She had been sleeping for days after the baby's birth. Cecilia, her name, was doing very well. She was doing better than very good. She was going wonderful.

Healthy as could be, she had survived the night and the days on. She was just like any baby should be. It surprised Sebastian. He wondered if his other children would have been like this if he had watched them grow up.

Sebastian had no other choice. He had to include Elizabeth in the family. Though, he didn't intend to allow it to go on forever. He just needed someone to help care for the infant while he helped Ciel regain her strength.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. It pained Sebastian to watch his daughter be raised by someone other than him and the mother. He wondered if this was how he would feel if he gave his other children up to someone else to take care of as well. If his children had lived for him to do so, that is.

Ciel was administered an i.v. from none other than Sebastian. He wanted Ciel to get the nutrients she needed.

When Ciel woke up, she saw that she was alone in her room. She was sore on her vaginal area. Though, she didn't want to look to see what was causing the pain.

She got up from where she lay. She groaned out loudly. Sebastian must have heard this because he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little sore," Ciel smiled a bit. "Where's the baby?"

"The baby is safe, but you must rest," Sebastian said, helping Ciel to lay back down.

"I want to see the baby," Ciel whispered.

"I will bring her to you. Just rest, alright?" Sebastian asked. When Ciel nodded, it was safe to go get the baby.

Sebastian walked out of the room to the nursery. Elizabeth was rocking the crying infant. The baby's face was red and she was squirming.

Elizabeth had a look of panic about her face. She had no idea what to do. Should she just put the baby down? It wasn't evident to her that the infant was indeed hungry.

Sebastian sighed. He took the infant from her without saying a thing. Elizabeth did feel a bit offended, though understood that Sebastian would know what to do.

Sebastian rocked the baby, though slower and gentler than Elizabeth did. He pushed his finger in her mouth, and the infant immediately began to suckle on it. That would suffice for the baby for the time being.

Sebastian walked out of the room with the baby and took her to Ciel. Ciel had sat up on her bed, wanting to be able to hold her child.

When the butler placed the infant in her arms, Ciel felt love, panic, and admiration.

She felt love for her child, panic that she would not be able to care for her correctly, and admiration that she and her lover had created something special.

"Hi, there, I'm your mama," Ciel whispered. She was mostly speaking to herself, not wanting to confuse the child. After all, Elizabeth was supposed to be her mother.

Sebastian was in awe at the sight. He had no idea Ciel could be so nurturing, when she was usually hard and never let her emotions seep through.

Of course, this experience had changed her quite a bit. He even wondered if Ciel would lose all hatred and not want revenge anymore.

Even so, he couldn't eat her soul anymore.

"Sebastian, when do you think I'll get better?" Ciel asked.

"Not for another month, my lady. Though, Elizabeth will indeed announce that the Phantomhive child has been born. They will come to see it, and you will be in bed," Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded quietly. She was nervous about people coming to see the child. The pregnancy had seemed like it went so fast now that it was over. Though, the pregnancy had not been quicker for anyone else.

Elizabeth thought the pregnancy felt like forever. She had always wanted to have her own child and experience such, though she supposed she never would.

Maybe she would when she thought about it. Maybe she could have a child of her own.

Elizabeth's mother was to arrive any moment. She would be able to speak with Ciel about the child, though when everyone else would arrive, Ciel would have to stay behind closed doors.

Madam Frances walked through the double doors when Meirin opened them for her. She was led to Elizabeth who took her to see Ciel.

Sebastian was in a chair by Ciel's side. Ciel was nursing Cecilia with a smile plastered on her face, not ceasing at all.

"She's adorable," Frances told Ciel.

"Thank you. She is, and I'm so glad," Ciel giggled a bit. It was quite surprising to hear such a sound come from Ciel.

None of them had heard a giggle from her in such a long time. Though, Sebastian hadn't ever heard it at all.

Cecilia began to giggle at the sound of her mother doing so. She had unlatched from the breast, and raised her arms to a giggle.

Ciel sighed happily. She was so glad that she could have such a wonderful child. A wonderful life.

"What do you think she'll be like when she gets older?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"I am not sure, though I do hope she is as wonderful as you," the butler chuckled.

"I hope she is a lot like you," Ciel said.

"All right, enough of me, the other guests are to arrive, and that infant needs to be in a bassinet," Frances said. She reached for the baby.

Ciel handed it to her, not wanting to. Cecilia had fallen asleep as Ciel and Sebastian spoke with each other.

Frances and Elizabeth walked out with the child.

All of Elizabeth's friends came with their husbands, speaking about how they couldn't wait to have a child of their own, a hint to their husbands.

They took turns holding Cecilia, something which did not make Ciel happy. Even though she was in her room, it still did not make her happy at all.

She heard people making comments about how the child looked just like Elizabeth. Ciel growled. Sebastian helped her up, and changed her into men pajamas, binding her breasts down a bit. When she was covered in the blanket, she looked completely male. Well, except for the fact that she was in need of another haircut.

The men came to see her.

"It seems that you did well, Phantomhive. You got lucky with this child, a good one indeed. She doesn't cry at all. Maybe someday she will be worth inheriting the Funtom toy company," a man said.

"It won't matter that she's a girl?" Ciel asked quietly.

"No, why?" another man asked.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Well, my parents always told me that they were glad I was a boy, otherwise I would have never been able to inherit the company," Ciel smiled.

"Oh, yes, you do not need to be male to inherit something. It's the way the parents view it," one of the men said.

"Sebastian, help me up," Ciel ordered. She did not care that the men were in the room anymore.

"Are you sure, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Must I repeat my orders?"

"No," Sebastian said. He walked to her side, and helped her up.

Ciel stood where she was. She had felt woozy by now. Sebastian fetched her robe to put over her male night clothes, and Ciel started to walk towards the men that came to see her.

"And it never occurred for anyone to tell me this before?" Ciel asked. Tears were now falling from his blue irises, and falling down her cheeks.

"L-Lord Phantomhive," a man said. Of course the men would be quite shocked for another male to show emotion.

Ciel couldn't keep anything in anymore and burst into sobs.

"I apologize, my lord has been very sickly as you know of," Sebastian explained for Ciel's odd behavior.

"Yes, indeed," a man said.

Ciel was escorted back to bed and made to rest.

"I need to talk to Lizzy," Ciel growled.

"Please calm down, my lord," Sebastian said.

"_I will not calm down!_" Ciel screamed.

"Please, my lord," Sebastian said.

The men began to evacuate from the room.

"Tell everyone what I really am, Sebastian. Tell them I'm the mother of that baby," Ciel cried.

"Master, I cannot do that. Not yet, it is not the time for it. I will tell everyone the truth when the time comes," Sebastian said.

"Alright," Ciel whimpered.

"Now, please, rest. You need to get better before you can tell anyone your gender," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded before she passed out from exhaustion.

She was painting, trying to catch her breath as she fell back into the bed since she had been sitting up.

Sebastian walked to monitor Elizabeth and her friends while she showed off the infant.

"Oh, she looks just like you, Elizabeth," a woman had said.

"She does? I think she looks more like Ciel," Lizzy giggled.

"No, that's just you being modest. She'll turn out just like you, even if her hair is a lot like Ciel's color," a woman smiled happily.

"It's a bit darker than Ciel's color actually," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, it will get lighter. My hair was a dark brown when I was born, and when I became a young woman it turned into an aspiring blonde," the woman had said.

"If you think so," Lizzy giggled.

Sebastian resisted the urge to scoff at the women and hurt them. Even though he badly wanted to break their necks, he had to stay in control.

When the infant saw Sebastian she instantly reached for him and giggled.

"Oh, Sebastian," Elizabeth said as she saw Sebastian in the doorway. "Would you please take Cecilia? I think she may want Ciel more than I," Elizabeth smiled.

Sebastian did not tell her that Ciel had gone to sleep. He himself had wanted to spend some time with his child, so he just took the babe and smiled.

"Yes, my lady," he said as he walked out of the room.

He went to Ciel's room, sitting in a chair. He rocked the baby gently, and whispered soft comforting words to her.

"You are so precious to me," Sebastian told her. "I love you already; I have since you were conceived,"

Cecilia reached her skinny arms up to her father. Despite her being a demon, she was a very small infant. Since she was born so early, she was smaller than she should have been.

Sebastian sighed as she latched onto his finger and began to chew on it.

"You're so precious," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**No, exam time is not over. I kinda...skipped my exam, so I need to take a retest. Instead of taking the exam, I blew my time off by shopping with my mom. I'm terrible, I know, though I'm posting! LOVE ME! T^T**

* * *

><p>Ciel was still in the process of getting better. It was hard for her. She was having trouble regaining her strength. Sebastian had anticipated this, though hoped it did not happen. He did not want Elizabeth in the family for this long, though it happened as it did. Sebastian prepared for the worst. Ciel was ready to announce her gender to the world, though could not. She did not want to disgrace her family, but the girl felt overwhelmed with keeping the secret.<p>

It had only been a few weeks since the baby's birth. Ciel was still resting to gain her strength. Of course this was hard on her body. The child was small, but so was Ciel. Of course, the fact that her gender being hidden away with clothes that did not match her figure made her body that much more unwilling to bear children. This made the pregnancy difficult on her and the baby, especially that it was a demon pregnancy.

Sebastian felt incredibly guilty. Not only had he killed a woman and two infants, though he almost killed a teenager and another infant. He wondered why he even bothered to find love anymore. He should have never even kissed Ciel that first time.

"Sebastian? Is something wrong?" Ciel asked. She was sitting up in bed, feeling better than she had done before. Ever since everyone had come to visit and left, Ciel had felt weaker and weaker. She was in bed more, and trying to regain her strength. This was the best she had gotten.

"Yes, Ciel," Sebastian smiled. "I was just thinking about our first kiss," Sebastian said.

"First kiss? That was when I was fifteen, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian chuckled. "You were always so stressed,"

"Young master, you have an appointment with Miss Nina to get yourself sized. You are in need of new outfits, especially if you are planning on arriving to the ball that Lord Barmuew is holding," Sebastian explained.

Ciel sat at her desk. Her face was in a large pout, and it was apparent she was unhappy.

"Do I have to? Can't you just cancel it or something? I am very busy," Ciel growled.

"I am sorry, young master; but Miss Nina is a very busy woman as well. She has requests from all over London and she only took this date because she adores you as a customer. I believe she loves you even more than Lady Elizabeth. Though, what's not to love? You have a grumpy attitude and are a sloppy dresser," Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't joke around like that right now, Demon," Ciel glared.

"The grumpy attitude is in affect," Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up! You waste of space!" Ciel glared.

"Why are you always so harsh?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel had stood from her desk and walked to stand in front of the demon. Sebastian dipped down to see her face to face.

"I don't know how to be any other way!" Ciel growled.

"You could be if you just wanted to be," Sebastian sighed.

"I can't!" Ciel shouted out as loud as her voice would let her.

Sebastian and Ciel hadn't realized their faces were so close together. Their lips began to touch, and before they knew it, their argument had led them to a moment that they would eventually tell their daughter when she reached the age to where she could understand and remember.

"I remember that," Ciel smiled.

"Of course you do," Sebastian smirked. "How could you not? I am one hell of a lover," the butler chuckled.

"Shut up," Ciel said playfully. "Is Elizabeth with Cecilia?" Ciel asked.

"Of course. I would never leave my daughter knowing she was unattended. I am a good father, you know," Sebastian said.

"I know," Ciel said.

"Now, let's see. You need to walk today," Sebastian said with a light smile.

"Walk?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. You will need to eventually, and since you can sit in bed, it is time to walk," Sebastian explained.

He held his hands out to help her stand. Once she did, Sebastian helped her walk. She had been in so much pain, it was very hard for her to walk. She could hardly stand up, though once she did, she felt like she was on top of the world.

Sebastian was glad that she had gotten this far. This meant he was one step closer to his plan. His plan to make Elizabeth leave their happy family. He would be even more joyful once she was gone.

Ciel walked around the room with Sebastian's help. He was very glad he could help her, and smiled when she was able to do it by herself. Albeit it wasn't that long, though it was still something. Sebastian was in bliss when she could walk all around the room by herself.

Ciel was back in bed before the hour was up.

"Can I see Cecilia?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Of course, I will get her for you," Sebastian smiled. He walked out of the room, and into the nursery. He saw Elizabeth occupied the rocking chair, and was rocking Cecilia to sleep.

Sebastian wished he could attack her, or at least growl. Though, then Ciel would not be happy. Sebastian took the infant from Elizabeth, and took her to see Ciel. Of course, Ciel had fallen asleep by then.

Sebastian had predicted it, though sat in the chair next to her bed, and watched his small daughter. She looked so helpless and dependent. He wanted to watch her forever. Of course, he knew he would have to give up his daughter and let her be her own person eventually.

He then did wonder if demon women could have children. He assumed that they could, considering his mother was a demon. Though, what if his father had him with another woman and his fathers wife just happened to be a demon.

This was something that intrigued Sebastian. He should have known the answer since he was a demon himself, though no one had ever told him. No one had even told him about being fertile. He had to figure that one out on his own. With...

Cecilia..

Sebastian was not a happy man before Ciel. His life had been shattered by the loss of his one and only love. Then, Ciel contacted him into a contract. When the butler saw him, he had instantly thought of her to be a boy.

Her looks would have proved her to be a male anyway. Though, he soon found out when they had retreated to the ruins of the mansion.

"Are you sure you would like to form this contract with me? If you do, you will never be able to go into heaven," Sebastian said.

"Did I stutter? I want to form this contract!" Ciel shouted.

"You are willing to give your soul to me?" Sebastian asked. He was quite shocked about a young man with so much anger.

"You want my soul? You're welcome to it,"

Of course, bath time came around was quite a shock to Sebastian.

"You're female?" Sebastian asked.

"..Yes.." Ciel said, just above a whisper.

"And you didn't think to tell me anything different before?" Sebastian asked.

"Will that void the contract?" Ciel asked.

"No, it will not. I just like to know the gender of who I am serving," Sebastian said. "And their story."

"I...I want to hear yours first," Ciel said.

"I don't have a story," Sebastian glared. Unfortunately, he did. He just did not wish to share such a story with this child. Or any child for that matter. Not even an adult.

"Alright...well..I was born to a mother and father..who loved me very much.." Ciel said. Sebastian sensed some doubt in the girls last words.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Or you don't get a post soon .<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, it's really short, but there wasn't much to this chapter. There will be something interesting and longer in the next one, I swear. Think of this chapter and the previous one that I updated a few minutes ago to be a mother's day gift ^_^ Even to those who aren't mothers.**

* * *

><p>"Your wife is indeed pregnant," the Phantomhive doctor told lord Phantomhive and lady Phantomhive.<p>

Lord Phantomhive, or well known as, Vincent Phantomhive. He was born into the Phantomhives with an older sister. He started the toy company that had slowly started out as a small toy shop. Of course, his family was already one of the richest there was.

The small toy shop had developed into a stunning toy company that would eventually becoming a heritage for any son born from the Phantomhives.

Rachel Phantomhive was born as a Durless with a younger sister. She had met Vincent when he had visited her family, and began to spend time with him. She and him fell in love and decided to get married.

Little did Vincent know, Rachel had always wanted a little girl. She wanted her to inherit her red hair and midnight blue eyes. Vincent had no need for a daughter, though. He needed a son.

So, when Rachel fell pregnant, he prayed for a son.

"That's fantastic. We can get the nursery done within two months, and make many more toys. We can make many for our son as well," Vincent smiled.

"Are you sure we are having a son?" Rachel asked. Her face full of worry. She did not want to decorate a nursery for a son, only to get a daughter.

"Of course! A son is needed for this company. Later on we can have a daughter if you would like," Vincent smirked.

"Alright, then," Rachel smiled.

She had of course, felt ill over the next few weeks. Her stomach always wanting to jump through her throat and into the toilet. She wondered why she had not vomited her child yet.

Rachel was glad to have Vincent. He made everything so much better for her during the pregnancy. Always thinking of her and her safety, as well as the baby's. Of course, once Ciel was born, that was another story.

"It's a girl!" the doctor had announced.

This made Vincent angry, and Rachel scared. What would he do? They could have a son later on, right?

After Cielle was settled in her bassinet, the doctor spoke with Rachel and her husband.

"I am sorry Lord Phantomhive, Lady Phantomhive, but you cannot have anymore children. I am afraid that your pregnancy made your body suffer. Your uterus cannot carry anymore children, and if it did, you could possibly die," the doctor explained.

This made Rachel very sad. What would happen to Cielle? Vincent obviously wanted a male child, though Rachel could not have anymore children. She wondered if he would seek children from another woman.

"That is alright," Vincent said. "I know what to do," he sighed.

"Vincent?" Rachel asked.

"This is our son, Ciel." Vincent said, glaring at the bassinet.

"You can't do that, Vincent!" Rachel shouted. Her little girl couldn't become a boy.

A stinging to the cheek left Rachel in utter shock.

"I can do what I please, and you must go along with it. If you do not want me to abandon you and Ciel with nowhere else to go, you will listen to me," Vincent said.

"Yes, Vincent," she said quietly. She could not watch her husband in the eyes anymore. All she had to do was go along with her husband's devious plan. Though, she would have to watch her child grow up being treated as if she was a boy.

Unfortunately, Ciel had not even gotten to looks Rachel desired for her. Ciel was raised with short raven colored hair, and midnight blue eyes. At least she got the eyes, Rachel would think to herself sometimes.

She wondered if her daughter would ever get to be a girl.

"Who's Mama's precious baby girl?" Rachel cooed to her daughter that lay in the bassinet.

"Rachel, remember, she cannot be a girl forever. She must be male sometime," Vincent said.

"Oh yes, but why so soon? She's just a baby, no one will know the difference between a male and female baby," Rachel said.

"Well, first, we must get rid of that bassinet. Once Ciel outgrows it, 'he' is going in the crib, and that thing will never be seen again," Vincent ordered.

Around four years later, Rachel came to the conclusion that her daughter would never be able to become the female she was destined to be.

"Ciel, you must be a boy. Being a girl is bad. Very bad," Vincent said.

"Yes, daddy. I won't be a girl, ever," Ciel said.

"Good. Now, play with your blocks," Vincent said.

"Vincent, maybe she shouldn't be a boy. I mean, being a girl is a part of her. She must be a girl sometime," Rachel said to her husband.

In truth, the woman did not really support her husband's motives. Though, she had to go through with them.

"No. He must stay a boy. He must, it is his destiny," Vincent said.

"Yeah, Mama, my destiny," Ciel said to her mother. She was only four years old, and saying this.

"Oh, Ciel," Rachel said sadly. She lifted up her daughter, stroking her cheeks.

"Rachel, put him down. Let him play with his blocks. Boys do not need to be cuddled as such," Vincent ordered.

Rachel did as told, and put Ciel down. Ciel walked over to her blocks, and played with them. She still did not know what it meant to be a boy.

She didn't know she would have to give up jewels, and dolls. Tea sets, and all sorts of things she wanted. Ciel didn't know why she wore shorts and Lizzy wore dresses.

Why she was made to play in the dirt, and Lizzy was forced to stay away from it.

What made them so different?

Ciel was very upset that she could not be female. Her father always called her a boy. Her mother called her a boy as well.

"Ciel, please sleep. Your father and I have to discuss something tonight," Rachel said. "Fall asleep very quickly. I don't want you to hear anything,"

"But, mama, why?" Ciel asked.

"Listen to your mother. Please, I don't want you to hear," Rachel said. It almost sounded like she was chocking her sobs. Of course, Ciel would never remember this.

"Yes, Mama," Ciel said.

Rachel wanted to stay to make sure that Ciel was asleep, though didn't have the time to waste. She was quickly, almost running, to her bedroom. She couldn't be late or else she would be punished more.

The woman sighed in relief as she realized she had beat her husband. She then sat down onto the bed, awaiting his arrival. It wasn't long until he came to see her.

"Strip," he growled at her. She knew what was to happen next.

She carefully unbuttoned the back of her dress and stripped down to her corset. Of course, she began to take that off as well. She was now bare except for her skirt slip. Vincent got the horse whip and walked to her.

"This is for not being able to give me a son. Each year for the time Ciel has been alive," Vincent said. He raised the whip before slapping it to the woman. Her back bruised with unsightly marks.

She wanted this to end, though if she let it then she would be leaving her and Ciel abandoned. Vincent had actually forgotten his threat, as Rachel did not. She did love her husband, and he loved her. It was just the alcohol that was taking over her husbands body.

In the next few years, Rachel had been whipped many more times. Rachel had taken a bath, and cleaned her wounds. She smiled as the pain stung her. It was the pain that reminded her of how her daughter would someday be able to express herself.

Rachel dressed into a dress that covered all of her wounds, and walked to her daughters bedroom.

"Ciel, are you awake, sweetheart?" Rachel asked.

Ciel was just getting out of bed. When she saw her mother, she was very excited. "Mommy, it's my birthday!" she giggled.

"Yes, it is. You know what? Your father has a present for you, and I'll ready you as many stories as you want tonight. You can even sleep in your father and I's room tonight. Tonight's a treat, isn't it?"

This was the last day that Rachel had seen her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy mothers day! Review NOW! T^T<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to post something really quick. Something else will be up soon :) **

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michealis was young. He was probably teenager, just turned eighteen. The demon was looking for a contractor. His father had told him the best chance for finding a contractor was to look around Ireland. Surely there would be someone who would be desperate enough to give their soul away to a demon.<p>

Sebastian sighed looking around. He saw a cute little Irish girl. She had to at least eighteen years old. Sebastian smiled. She was so cute! Her red curls framed her face and her eyes were the softest of green. Sebastian was lost in bliss at her beauty. He smiled. If only he could meet this girl. The man that was a demon then felt the dumbest he had ever been. He could!

Sebastian smirked to himself before walking over to the red haired girl. "Excuse me, miss. I was just wondering what a pretty lady like yourself is doing out alone on a late night," Sebastian said. It was quite dangerous at night.

"Oh," she said at first. Her voice was like velvet. "Well, I don't really know,"

"May I escort you back to your home?" Sebastian asked her.

"If you insist," a smile came to her pale face.

"I do," he said instantly.

"Could I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" the girl asked.

"Sebastian Michealis." he Said instantly. "May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"It's Cecilia," the girl-Cecilia-said. "Cecilia Richards,"

From that day on, Cecilia and Sebastian were like peas and carrots. (AN:/I know that was from [Forest Gump], but I watched the movie last night and had it stuck in my head forever.)

Cecilia had even grown to love this man that had offered to walk her home on a dark night. Of course, Sebastian could not lie to her any longer about his demon heritage.

"Cecilia," he said one night as they were walking in the park. "I cannot keep leading you on like I'm not some sort of monster."

"Sebastian whatever you are, you're no monster to. me," Cecilia Said. Always such a kind heart. Sebastian didn't know where he would ever find such a beautiful woman again inside, and out. A sigh came upon the demon.

"Cecilia, I am not human," he said with such force. He had not wanted to tell her, though, he didn't want her to forever be locked out of his secret.

"Sebastian I know," she said. This shocked the demon. How would she have known? He kept his secret, and never once acted as his demon self.

"H-How?" He asked, quite shocked at the girl.

"My father is the guard of the underworld and you thought I wouldn't know?" Cecilia let out a light gentle flowing laugh that made Sebastian smile.

"That's right, I forgot," Sebastian said.

The two blossomed in romance until..

"Sebastian, I'm pregnant," she said.

The two had not decided to wait until marriage to have sexual intercourse. Sebastian had thought it was a mistake after the first time, though they grew to love it so much that they just did not wish to stop. The two were in love, and if they wanted to have sex together, they would! They would get married someday.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm positive. I went to the doctor," Cecilia said.

"Who took you?" Sebastian asked immediately.

"My mother," she said in a slight whisper. "Sebastian, I think we should run away,"

"Run away?" he asked. "Wouldn't you miss your friends and family?"

"I would...though, I chose you no matter who it is versus," Cecilia said. She had her heart set on this.

"Of course," he said. She reached to kiss him, and placed his hand on her stomach. The man was shocked when he could see the child inside of her. He could see every little detail. He knew what the infant looked like. He even knew they were twins. If only the man knew the gender.

"I-I saw the baby!" Sebastian shouted.

"Really?" Cecilia smiled. "What did it look like?"

"There's two, but I don't know the gender. As their looks...I will keep that a surprise," Sebastian chuckled.

Cecilia had never glowed more than that moment right there.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I have wonderful news!" Vincent shouted. He had been teaching Ciel's lessons as the girl grew to a school age. Rachel had not wanted to go along with that, though she did for Ciel's sake. Even though she had no idea what the girl wanted.<p>

"Yes? What is it?" She asked. Her hair was in a braided bun with a long string of a strawberry blonde lock coming down her right shoulder. Her dress was a stunning of light blue and had ruffles at the ends of the sleeves which reached her elbows, and at the bust line of her dress.

"Ciel, tell your mother what you learned today," Vincent said. Ciel had been standing next to her father. She was wearing a sailor suit that would not have been appropriate for her age.

"I will never wear dresses and make-up," Ciel said. She had a smile painted on her face as she had assumed this would make her father happy. The sooner her father would become happy, the sooner that she would be able to do the things she was forbidden from doing. All Ciel wanted to do was to wear beautiful make-up with a stunning dress like her mothers.

She didn't know she wouldn't get this wish until she was eighteen. And she wouldn't know until then, after her parents would be passed away.

"Oh, Ciel," Rachel chocked on a sob. She didn't want to cry in front of her daughter, but she wanted her daughter back. She wanted the daughter that would have long strawberry locks with midnight blue eyes. The daughter that would sip tea with her, and plan to go shopping at the cute little shops they had in London.

Rachel would even except the daughter she had. The daughter with long raven colored hair and midnight blue eyes. Of course, she did not want her daughter to have to act like a boy. She couldn't even imagine how Ciel felt. Terrible, she expected. Her gender would become her sickness that would affect her for life.

Rachel hugged her daughter tightly, wrapping her arms around her daughter's small frame.

"Rachel, let him go," Vincent growled. Ciel would never know why her father was so mean to her mother. She would never know the activities they did when she was asleep. How harsh he was with her, whipping her every birthday. Every single birthday of Ciel's, Rachel was whipped. Another six years it would be soon.

Ciel hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much, Aishitsuji! You gave me the most beautiful review that almost made me cry! I am so glad that you are a dedicated reader. When I got that email, I ran to my mother almost in tears telling her how glad I was that I got such a wonderful review! T^T Thank you!<strong>

**Me Before I made an account: "Why do people always ask for reviews? Damn needy people."**

**Me after I made an account: "PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSEE!" **


	17. Chapter 17

****Please, please, pleeaassee! REVIEW!****

* * *

><p><p>

"Ciel, don't ever tell your father I let you do this, alright?" Rachel asked her daughter. The small child nodded quietly. Rachel had ordered a cute little dress from miss Nina, their seamstress, and had done her daughters hair to look more girly.

Ciel loved it. Her mother had even let her wear some eyeshadow, though since she was too young she wasn't wearing anything else.

"Rachel? What is the meaning of this?" Vincent shouted at Rachel as he walked in.

"Vincent, I just want-" Rachel had started.

"I don't care if you wanted to own Paris! Ciel, come with me right now!" Vincent ordered. This made Ciel look down in sadness. She knew she had disobeyed her fathers orders, and that she would surely get punished for it.

Ciel walked towards her father who grabbed her by the arm. Ciel could never say it didn't hurt, though it wasn't too bad. She had gotten used to her father's rough handling with her. She was dragged to her parents bedroom where Rachel had followed.

Her mother watched as the girl was brought over her father's lap and delivered twenty swats on the bottom with a cane. Vincent had gone to boarding school and knew how proper punishment was delivered. This wasn't proper for a girl, though. Not Ciel.

Rachel could hardly stand to watch. She wanted to run away with her daughter, though knew this was best. Her father would never give her anything if she ran away from Vincent. She would be broke, despite being a noble. Her daughter would have to suffer for her mistakes.

"What do you say, Ciel?" Vincent asked.

"I'm a bad boy, I'm sorry, daddy," Ciel said.

"Good, boy," Vincent ruffled Ciel's raven locks. The area where long raven haired locks should have flowed down her shoulders. Where a dress would be on her small frame. Rachel sighed as she watched her daughter.

A glare came to Vincent where he quickly returned one. This made Rachel frightened, and she backed away from their glare fight. Vincent would always win.

"Go play with your trains," Vincent ordered Ciel to where she quickly obliged. He walked closer to Rachel.

"You know that you shouldn't have done that," Vincent said. Without warning, he slapped Rachel on the cheek. Her pale cheek now stung red and had an obvious hand print. "Use your make-up to cover that." he spat at her.

She went to clean up. Tears had been running down her cheeks. If only she could have had a son. Or even if she could continue to have children. Then Ciel wouldn't have had to go through this. If only..

* * *

><br>"Cecilia, did you want to get married?" Sebastian asked.

Cecilia had her red curls in a messy bun. She had been going through hell-no pun intended-lately. The morning sickness was ten times what it should have been, and she couldn't stand it. Her body had become thinner, it was weaker than it had ever been.

"No, I don't believe in marriage. I think that if you love each other enough, marriage shouldn't matter." Cecilia said.

"But I thought I heard you talking to your friends about marriage, and they said that if you did not, they would not be able to see you anymore?"

"Yes, but that only means they are not real friends. if I must get married to prove that these children were not a mistake, then I wouldn't have had sex in the first place," Cecilia explained. "Twins, I still can't believe it. We're having twins!" Cecilia giggled.

She was so glad that she was having twins. Even if they couldn't tell the gender yet.

"Yes, and I can't wait," Sebastian chuckled. He and Cecilia were still teenagers, and couldn't really know how to raise children. Sebastian had not had any younger siblings, and Cecilia was an only child. She had said that her mother watched a few infants when she was younger, though that was it.

"What will we name them?" Cecilia asked.

"Whatever you want," Sebastian chuckled. He smiled at his love as he knew that she would give them rhyming names.

"Matthew and Andrew?" Cecilia asked.

"What if they're girls?" Sebastian asked in response.

"Ella and Elizabeth," Cecilia smiled.

"Of course," he chuckled.

The two were glad they could be happy.

* * *

><p><p>

"Mother! Father!" Ciel ran through the burning flames. It was her birthday. Her mother was going to read her as many stories as she wanted, and her father would give her a present. Most likely, a train she didn't want.

She had been falling asleep when the rain of fire came to her house. She had no idea how it happened, but she wanted it gone. She quickly opened her fathers office door, and saw that her father was sitting in his chair. He was dead. Ciel's midnight blue eyes widened. Her heart pounded.

"Father!" She screamed. Before she could get any further towards the man, someone grabbed her. Hands so tight on her, she didn't know what to do. If she screamed louder, no one would come to save her. She wondered where her mother was. Ciel passed out from her asthma before she could do anything else.

She awoke in a cage. She was in the clothes she wore the night before, except...they were all dirty? They had dirt covering them like she had been dragged on the ground. She was not in the cage alone. She had two boys in there with her. One with blonde hair and eyes so blue, they matched the sky.

The other had black hair and brown eyes. He was crying in pain.

"Where's Mother? Where's Father?" Ciel asked the two boys. Of course, they didn't know who her mother and father were.

"They're gone, kid. They probably died, or sold you. That's what happens to us here. We get sold. Noble children get sold, or kidnapped." the boy said.

"We've got a new one that needs a bath." A man said.

"Who is he?"

"Phantomhive," the man said.

"You're a Phantomhive?" The blonde boy asked.

Ciel nodded quietly. She was then harshly grabbed and dragged out of the cage. Her clothes were stripped off of her, and she was hosed down with cold water.

"So this is what Lord and Lady Phantomhive have been hiding all these years. Their son is really their daughter." A man laughed.

Ciel covered herself sadly. She wouldn't let anyone find out her secret of her gender. At least that was what she had said before. Of course, she couldn't keep that secret here.

"Unfortunately, we don't sell girls. So, you'll just have to stay with us so we can use you," The man said. He was fat and had brown hair with a think brown beard. His cigar bounced in his mouth as he spoke.

"Leave me alone!" Ciel shouted.

"The girl's got spice. Probably because she was raised as a boy," the man said. He then slapped Ciel. "Now, you'll listen to me. No one else, do you understand?" the man asked. Ciel nodded, whimpering from the pain. What else was she to do?

She was put back in the cage. Though, now she was unclothes. The other boys were as well, though. Ciel hadn't noticed it before. She watched them, and knew that was how her body was supposed to look. Those were the genitals she was supposed to have, and how her body shouldn't be curving the way they were.

A soft cry came from the girl. "Please, I want my mother and father,"

"Too bad,"

* * *

><p><p>

Cecilia was six months pregnant.

"Darling, I am going to take a bath now," she said.

"All right. Did you want me to clean up?" Sebastian asked.

"No, no, I'll do it when I get out. I wont be long." Cecilia smiled that warm smile she had. She walked into the bathroom.

The two had been staying in a small nook in London England. They went there to get away from Cecilia's family, knowing that she would not be able to see them after the children were born. She would be disowned from the family anyway. Cecilia decided that she did not want to get married, not ever.

Sebastian had respected that decision. As they stayed in their small nook, they tried to get everything prepared for the two infants. The month previous, they had discovered the genders of the infants. A baby girl, and a baby boy. Lucy and Leonard they would be called.

They had two bassinets near the bed for when the infants were born. Though, Cecilia claimed she would hold them forever after her children were born. Sebastian mused at the thought. How amusing that would be for him. To watch his mate struggle with holding two infants at a time. It was a good thing she wouldn't stick to that promise for long.

"SEBASTIAN!" A scream rang through the nook. Sebastian was quick to respond, and ran into the bathroom. When he saw the blood fill the tub, he knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with the babies. He quickly tried to empty the tub, though he was slightly afraid that would harm her more.

The tub was empty, and Sebastian didn't know what to do. It was obvious to him now that she was in premature labor. Though, this was very early. Very, very, early. Too early, it was supposed to be ten months! Not six! He hurriedly got some towels and boiling water. Before he knew it, he saw that one of the infants was breech.

Quickly, he had to cut Cecilia's stomach, giving her an emergency Cesarean procedure. Though, without the proper medical tools, he couldn't give her a safe one. He didn't have time to waste, and just pulled her entire uterus out. He didn't care about the children at the moment. All he cared about was Cecilia.

He threw the uterus aside. Of course, the boy was still inside Cecilia. He wasn't in the uterus. He pulled the boy out, not caring if it hurt him. He threw the boy aside as well, checking for Cecilia's pulse.

When he saw how pale she was getting, he knew she was gone. She wasn't with him anymore. He sighed sadly. What would he do? His one true love was gone, and he had nowhere else to go. As well, he had two infants to care for now. He looked over to the infants. The boy-Leonard-was wailing loudly.

The girl-Lucy-was still in the uterus. She was suffocating. Sebastian walked over to her, and cut open the uterus, taking her out. He knew that Cecilia would want him to care for his children. He took the boy that he so harshly threw before, and checked for damages. He could not see any.

He gently placed him in the hot water and washed him. "Leonard, I'm your daddy," he smiled. When the boy was clean, he wrapped him in a towel. He then took Lucy and did the same as he had done with Leonard. He let them suckle on Cecilia's breasts. He knew he would have to clean up her body and buy formula for the baby's. Her body would decompose, as would her milk.

Sebastian had shock still overwhelming his body. So, he actually fell into a light nap. He had no idea how much damage this would cause his life later. When he awoke, he saw his mate decomposing. As well as his two children. Their bodies were pale, and they were now decaying. Sebastian could only sit in shock.

"Lucy...Leonard..Cecilia.." Sebastian said in a pained, broken voice. Tears had actually run down his cheeks. He couldn't believe he lost any ounce of happiness he had. His twin babies, the mother of his twin babies. How could he let this happen? He growled to himself. He shouldn't have gotten involved with Cecilia in the first place.

Leo and Lucy had red tufts of hair, and they had red eyes. It was quite adorable, though now he would never be able to look at them again. He rested the children down on top of their mother. There was only one thing left to do, find a contractor and get it over with.

He walked the streets for some time. He then felt someone summoning him. He wondered who that could be. Sebastian closed his eyes as his father had taught him to, then suddenly appeared in a white room with black falling feathers. This must be his Que.

"Are you sure you would like to form this contract with me? If you do, you will never be able to go into heaven," Sebastian said.

"Did I stutter? I want to form this contract!" Ciel shouted.

"You are willing to give your soul to me?" Sebastian asked. He was quite shocked about a young man with so much anger.

"You want my soul? You're welcome to it,"

"Alright, then," a grin came from Sebastian. A contractor.

* * *

><p><p>

**How magical and beautiful and ! :D Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to get an update! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Who took care of the labor and such? I hadn't heard of any doctors being hired to handle everything," One of Elizabeth's friends asked.<p>

"Oh, well, Sebastian-the butler-did everything that needed to be done with the birth. He is very excellent, and knows everything there is to know about medical things. He has also been taking care of my husband's illness," Elizabeth explained.

"Has he? That's interesting, I didn't know that he knew about medical things. Do you mind giving him to me for a while?" Elizabeth's friend asked again. If Sebastian was correct as he was surveying them, the friend's name was Margret. An interesting name for a lady of her stature.

From what the Phantomhive's had heard, Margret's parents had assumed that she would be hideous, as her sister Isabelle was before her. Though, she ended up beautifully. She was officially the heir to the Grandview foundation. Not a very large company, though they managed to become a bit more popular thanks to the Phantomhive family.

"I'm sorry, but he is strictly for Ciel, I, and now our precious little girl." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, yes, what was her name again?" Margret asked.

"Cecilia Mary Phantomhive," Elizabeth announced proudly.

"Why Cecilia?" Margret asked.

"It's a name of a woman that was some sort of an acquaintance to my husband. He's been attached to that name since he heard of how she was involved with his life. She means very much to him for the sacrifice she gave up. Her as well as her twin infants died, you know," Elizabeth said.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth smiled.

"I would be too jealous of a woman to let my husband name the child after her. You should have named her something else. Maybe honoring the queen by naming her Elizabeth. You could change her name, you know. There's still time." Margret said.

"No, no, I like this name. Besides, it suits her." Elizabeth said.

"If you're sure." Margret replied.

The two cooed on about Cecilia for another hour before Margret departed. Cecilia was placed down for a nap.

"Sebastian, when do you think I will be able to be a girl?" Ciel asked.

"After Lady Elizabeth is gone, my lady." Sebastian said as he served Ciel tea. Ciel had fully recovered. She was dressed in her male clothes, though still chubby. She was slowly losing weight. She wanted to lose all her weight, though she was chubby in her stomach and cheeks.

She had desperately wished to get back to her previous size. Sebastian had sadly informed her that it was impossible for her to ever get back

Ciel groaned. She didn't want Elizabeth gone so quickly, though she wanted to become more of a girl. There would also be a ball to announce that Ciel was better. Though, Ciel wanted a ball to announce her feminism. A sigh came from Ciel. She was in her office focusing on paperwork that had come for her while she was 'sick'.

Usually, when the Lord of the household became ill or passed away, the Lady of the household would fill in for the Lord. Though, Elizabeth knew nothing of finances, being the queens watch dog, or even the toy factory. She knew nothing about anything that Ciel did, and Sebastian wasn't going to waste time to teach her.

Sebastian had done a portion of the work while Ciel was sick, though he couldn't do much. Most of the work had required Ciel's signature, so companies around the globe were well informed of Ciel's illness.

"Sebastian? How exactly do you plan to make Elizabeth leave?" Ciel asked.

"She will be going into a carriage after tonight's ball. I will take her to the townhouse until further notice." Sebastian fibbed. He had a different plan in mind, and knew that Ciel wouldn't like it. He didn't want Ciel to know anything, really. But, what would he do? His not so young Lord anymore demanded information. He only lied by omission.

* * *

><p>The ball started around nine. Elizabeth dressed in her most beautiful silver gown. She held Cecilia in her arms. The darling babe was dressed in a blue dress that covered the top of her head as well. It was simply adorable with the white ruffles at the bottom and at the cuff lines. Truly splendid.<p>

Ciel was dressed in one of her suits. Only a few still fit her. She wished that she would be able to burn them soon.

"Phantomhive, you're all better right? No more episodes like before?" A man asked. He was slightly teasing her. Ciel was the object of teasing since she was so much younger. Though, the other owners of different companies were starting to respect her.

"No, I am completely better. I was just a bit shocked by something you said. My family had raised me to believe that only a male could run a fine company." Ciel said.

"Oh, no, females run it all the time. The laws are changing a bit you know. Though, many women want to be able to wear men clothes. Can you believe that?" The man-Hunnigan if Ciel remembered correctly-said. He was an chubby old man who ran a publisher company Ciel read his work a lot.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ciel said. She left to find someone else to talk to. The night was all and well. Everything went splendid. Ciel began to feel a bit out of breath. The labor was still taking a toll on her body, despite the fact that it had already been a month since the delivery.

Elizabeth handed Cecilia to Ciel. "Ciel, could you please put Cecilia to bed?" Elizabeth asked. Ciel nodded. She enjoyed the time spent with her precious daughter. Ciel sat in the rocking chair near the baby's bassinet. She began to speak to her softly. Only then did she begin to sing to her daughter. With soft soothing lyrics to a song she recalled her mother singing to her when she was young.

Then, a man walked in, making Ciel quickly proceed to shut up. It was Wordsmith. Ciel had met him when she was thirteen years old. When she had been accused of murdering someone during one of her balls. She still invited him to balls, even though he had found out Sebastian's secret about being a demon.

"Wordsmith," Ciel said. Her voice going back into her male tone.

"Phantomhive, I heard you had a new daughter." Wordsmith said lightly.

"Yes, Cecilia Mary Phantomhive." Ciel said. She said it with proud, since she was truly proud of her daughter for being born.

"I bet you went through hell." Wordsmith said. He was unknown to the fact that Ciel was female.

"What?" Ciel asked. He hadn't caught Wordsmith's meaning, though it sounded like he knew Ciel's gender.

"Elizabeth being pregnant, I mean." Wordsmith said. "Why, is something else bothering you?"

"You could say that.." Ciel said quietly. The baby quieted her cooing, sensing her mother was not that happy anymore.

"Tell me what it is." He said. "If you talk about it, it might not bother you much anymore."

"This child is my daughter." Ciel said. She wanted him to know how Cecilia came to be.

"Yes, she is." Wordsmith said with a smirk. Of course he would laugh a bit at the 'boy'. After all, Ciel was supposed to be a boy. 'He' was supposed to be the 'father'.

"I gave birth to this child." Ciel said.

"That's not possible." Wordsmith contradicted.

"You'll see soon enough. The announcement to me being a female." Ciel whispered. More to herself than Wordsmith.

"B-But how? How is that possible?" Wordsmith asked. He was in the middle of having a freak out session that many people have when they receive shocking news. Of course, this news was more shocking for Elizabeth to hear as she was walking in.

"So you told him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want people to know that I've always been female, Elizabeth. You of all people should understand. You know how I've always felt terrible about my hidden gender." Ciel explained. "Is Sebastian taking you now?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye to Cecilia." Elizabeth said. She kissed Cecilia's forehead and walked out. She collected her bag before she left with Sebastian.

"Where is she going?" Wordsmith asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ciel smirked. She began to sing to her daughter again. Her voice like a bell. A melody, if you will. She rocked her child softly as Wordsmith watched in awe. He was amazed how someone like Ciel could actually be a female, considering how hard she had always been.

"W-Who's the father?" Wordsmith asked.

"Sebastian is the father." Ciel said.

"B-But wasn't that difficult for your body. I mean a demon baby being carried by a human," Wordsmith said.

"That's why I've been sick. I haven't been better until just this morning. I had to catch up on quite a bit of paperwork as well. It took me a month to heal from the labor which was premature." Ciel said.

Everyone had left the ball in bliss. They had all had a great time, though Sebastian still had not come back from taking Elizabeth. He must be taking his time, Ciel thought. Wordsmith said he would stay until Sebastian got back. He couldn't leave a young lady alone.

"I'm the same as I always was, I'm just a female." Ciel growled.

"Still, I cannot leave you." Wordsmith smiled. He seemed so happy to do this, that it made Ciel laugh. That night, Ciel escorted Wordsmith to a guest room. She had gone to be herself with a smile plastered on her face.

"My lady, please get up." Sebastian whispered. Ciel yawned and stretched.

"Sebastian? What is it?" Ciel asked. She was genuinely curious as to why she was awoken so early.

Sebastian began to dress Ciel in female attire.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"It is time, Ciel. Time for you to announce that you gave birth to this child, and that you are indeed the female Phantomhive heir." Sebastian said with a proud smirk on his face.

"R-Really?" Ciel asked.

"Really," Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel walked down the stairs, and to the ballroom. She saw people together in the ballroom, and all were dressed in black. She hadn't even noticed that she herself was dressed in black. When he saw what they were doing, her eyes widened, and tears filled them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Oh, I know I'm a bitch. Please leave a review so I can get the next chapter up. You encourage me to write! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if this is kinda short. I'll update again soon! **

* * *

><p>"Phantomhive! What is that ridiculous garb! You should be in mourning!" one of the men shouted. Ciel's eyes widened.<p>

"What happened?" Ciel shouted. She was in shock, still. She knew what happened, though didn't want to believe it.

"You haven't been told yet?" Mr. Wordsmith asked. He had awoken earlier. Ciel walked closer to everyone. Sebastian then decided to come down to explain everything to everyone.

"Last night, in the carriage, I went to take Lady Elizabeth to the summer house. Though, during the ride a storm brewed. During the storm, it was quite difficult to steer the carriage properly, and I was looking for a lodge to stay at until the weather cleared. Though, I didn't make it in time. The carriage crashed into a boulder that was lying in the road. I'm afraid your cousin did not survive." Sebastian said.

He was saddened to explain this to Ciel. He didn't want anyone to tell her before he did, though.

"She's...dead..?" Ciel asked. She was obviously in shock over the situation. Her knees gave out, and she was about to hit the floor. Sebastian caught her just in time for her to not hit the ground. Everyone was still confused as to why Ciel Phantomhive, male company owner, was in a dress.

"Yes, now I thought you wanted to announce something." Sebastian said with a grin. He had been waiting for this day for so long.

"Not while Elizabeth is dead! I didn't want her to die for something I wanted!" Ciel shouted. Tears ran down her cheeks. It was something that she didn't meet often, though she sobbed heavily. Everyone ran to comfort her. Except the men, that is.

"You mean to say that the Earl Phantomhive has been hiding his true gender? He-She is acting as if she has been male her entire life?" Lord BarryMoore shouted. Everyone was quiet as he shouted, not wanting to interrupt. Though, they also wanted to know the Phantomhive heir's reasoning for such a mess. Ciel sat quietly, letting her butler announce her whole life story.

After everything was explained, they all decided for now, that it would be better to mourn over the lost Phantomhive woman. Ciel was not good with death, and no one blamed her for wanting to leave her room so early. Though, Ciel had to be present for the burial. Ciel was glad that the coffin was at least shut now, it was an open casket thanks to the Undertaker. He made her look beautifully, though, that could not be denied.

Elizabeth was buried in the private Phantomhive cemetery. Ciel's grave that was made when she was presumed dead had yet to be removed, though she would surely request that out of Sebastian soon. Everyone asked Ciel questions, though the most important one came up soon.

"How did Elizabeth birth Cecilia?" This question came from Elizabeth's friend, Margret, asked. Ciel had always disliked her for a reason she couldn't figure out.

"She didn't," Ciel said instantly. "Cecilia is mine."

"Who is the father?" this made Ciel stumble a bit.

"Cecilia is my daughter as well." Sebastian spoke up. Ciel sat in wonder. She wondered why he would say such a thing, but didn't care anymore when she decided it didn't matter. Now, everyone knew the truth of Cecilia's heritage, and it made Ciel so glad. After everyone left, Sebastian drew Ciel a bath. While Ciel was soaking in the tub, he tended to his daughter who had been a bit fussy after a while.

Sebastian helped Ciel dress after the bath, and she decided to go to sleep. It had been a long and stressful day, which Sebastian surely thought would be better by the next day. Though, he was wrong for a change, which was unusual.

_"You are willing to give your soul to me?" Sebastian asked. He was quite shocked about a young man with so much anger._

_"You want my soul? You're welcome to it,"_

A grin formed from the butler.

"No, Young Lady. I am certainly not." He said to himself after she was asleep.

Ciel had awoken and was dressed when Scotland Yard came to her door. Sebastian answered it, naturally.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"We are ordered to arrest Ciel Phantomhive. He has been charged with indecency, false identity, false gender, marriage of a woman, and conception before marriage. Oh, I mean she." the guard said. He chuckled a bit, going to the dining area where Ciel was cooing to her daughter. A small baby carriage had been placed near her so she could be with her daughter more.

"Ciel Phantomhive, come with me," the guard ordered.

"And just why should I do that?" Ciel asked.

"You have committed several offenses. You must be taken into custody, and your future will be decided from there." the guard said. Ciel decided not argue and was quickly taken away.

Cecilia cried at the loss of her mother. Sebastian lifted her up. He cradled her calmly, knowing he would get Ciel back. Now matter what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't everyone love the new format? I fell in love with it instantly! Please review the big blue button is sitting RIGHT there! If I get...five reviews on this chapter, then I'll update faster.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ!:**

**Wow, guys. It's been a long road through this story, and I want to thank many people for supporting me through the whole thing. You guys have been my anchor through this, and without your words of encouragement, I don't think this story would have ended with so many reviews.  
>Thanks, Bocchan832, Aishitsuji-you've been such a loyal reader, and I <em>always<em> look forward to your reviews-Hell of a Maid, Dieya105, Fire Fox Girl, Holo, Orlyzara, and if I forgot anyone, I'm SO sorry! Just wanted all of you guys to know, without your reviews, this wouldn't have become a reality. I also wanted to say that I'm so glad I got bored one night and started writing this. It was an accident, but I see that it was a good accident. Unfortunately, all good stories must come to an end, so just remember that this is something that was coming eventually. We all knew it, just didn't know when. Hell, I didn't even know when this would end. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, and please READ ALL OF THIS. Thanks so much guys! :')**

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the prison cell as she waited for her fate to be decided. She wasn't happy about being imprisoned, though she knew that it was the law. It was what she deserved. She had hidden her gender from the world, after all. Though, it wasn't really her fault. It was more of her parents fault. Of course, Ciel didn't have the heart to blame them. Even though she would eventually have to tell her story to the queen.<p>

"Phantomhive. You have a visitor." The guard told Ciel. This shocked her since she didn't know who would want to visit someone like her. She had disgraced the Phantomhive name and should be punished mercilessly. Sebastian then walked in. He was holding Cecilia in his arms who was in a small ruffled baby dress. It was an adorable sight to see. It made Ciel's mood lighten up more.

"Lady Phantomhive, your daughter would not cease her cries until I told her I would bring her to you." Sebastian said. Ciel smiled at them. "It's almost like she truly understands." Sebastian finished. Ciel nodded at this. Cecilia was handed to Ciel, in which the teenager cradled her daughter. This made Cecilia squeal out.

"It's alright baby, I've got you." Ciel said. She rocked her daughter. She had began to sing softly to her when the queen came by. This made Ciel quickly stand with her daughter still in her arms. She bowed in an awkward way since she was still holding Cecilia.

"As you were, Phantomhive. I wanted to tell you that I had been assessing your ways behind the scenes since you've gotten here. I can see that you are absolutely no threat to society, and that you are obviously capable of running the Funtom company, considering you have been for a number of years. You are hereby granted freedom as you have been before, though there is a cost," the queen explained.

"Cost? What could that be, you're majesty?" Ciel asked softly.

"You must be married to your butler in six months. You may not consummate during this time. You must be married to your butler in this time because, you have chosen to have a child with him." the queen finished. Ciel kissed Sebastian quickly, knowing it was alright to do this. It did not violate the terms the queen explained, and with that, the queen quickly made her way out.

She did not wear the blackish garb as she did before, since her husbands death was no longer new. It was something she had slowly grown out of, and she had begun to go out more to see her people.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel stood quietly at the altar. It was the same altar that Ciel's parents were wed in, as well as the same that their funeral was held in. Ciel hadn't noticed until then, but it was also the same that Madam Red and Elizabeth's funerals were held. It was something that hadn't crossed her mind until then.<p>

Ciel was clad in a white dress. It was beautiful and long. The train of the dress was very long, and the one to hold it was none other than Frances Middleford, Ciel's aunt, Vincent's sister, and Elizabeth and Edward's mother. The dress covered as much skin as possible with it being a turtle neck.

Ciel's hair was in a braided bun that matched Madam Red's hair when she had long hair. (Imagine Madam Red's hair when she first met Grell.)

Though, instead of it being completely coverage, the chest above Ciel's breasts was lacy. Lacy flowered designs covered that area instead of plain white silk. Ciel's veil was see-through, and in the same flowered designs as the chest above her breasts. Instead of a bouquet of flowers in her hands, though, it was none other than her own daughter.

Cecilia was wearing a blue dress that had a bonnet to match. She had little flowers in her hair that was supposed to be like a comical bouquet. The Undertaker-that just happened to be holding a funeral next, so was there-thought it was comical. Frances was wearing a blue dress that was the same color as Cecilia's.

When Ciel reached the end of the aisle, she passed Cecilia off to Frances, and held Sebastian's hands. They were told what to say, and she couldn't believe that she was marrying the most wonderful man in the world. Though, it was quite sad that her daughter was a half-demon, her fiancee was a demon, and she was just a plain human.

Their kiss was better than any other. A magical kiss that was heated, and at the same time, cool. Their mismatched temperatures in their lips that combined ever so wonderfully. At the sight of it, Cecilia clapped her hands and squealed. It made the two glad to see their daughter so happy.

As the two went home in their carriage with their daughter, they realized just how perfect everything had turned out. Sure, they had a few bumps along the way, but in the end, it was all wonderful, and they couldn't be happier.

"..the end." Cecilia told her children. She was grown, her bluish black hair long down her back. She was wearing a light blue dress that used to be her mother's. Cecilia was sitting in a rocking chair that was in her two children's room. The two had shared a room since their birth, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is that the end?" Cecilia's daughter asked. Her daughter's name was Elizabeth after Ciel's lost cousin. Elizabeth had long curly strawberry-blonde hair that matched her great-grandmother's, and red eyes that matched her grandfather's.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's it." Cecilia said with a chuckle. She tucked her daughter into bed, attempting to get them to sleep.

"But, Mommy, what happens _after_ the end?" Cecilia's son asked. He looked just like Elizabeth, as they were identical twins. His name was Edgar. It was a popular name for the time they lived in.

"Sweetie, one day, I think I'll tell you. Though, now it's time to sleep." Cecilia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me you guys liked that! I know it's short, but I thought it was a nice ending. If you guys don't like that, I could totally re-do it. Let me know!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I know you probably got totally excited about this thinking, "Oh boy, another chapter!" but sorry! It's an authors note. I wanted you guys to know that there is a prequel ready to post. I'm actually posting it right after this. Look for, "**The knowing Girl**" on my profile! :D


End file.
